A Lady Knight's Tale
by DedicatedWriter
Summary: This is a story that was in spired by the Tamora Pierce series. It's about the 3rd Lady Knight. I hope you enjoy. It's currently 76 pages in word and it's not finished. I've been working on it since last September.


A Lady Knight's Tale  
  
Chapter One  
Starting the Adventure  
  
"I'm not turning back Darkstar!" yelled Maebel for the 13th time in a row. You're going to have to give up. It'll never work and you know that. Boys are made to be knights not girls! Maebel your father is King Ashton! He will never let you do this! "Well I'm sorry I never learned!" said Maebel dismounting her black stallion. Fine walk another 6 miles! Said Darkstar galloping back to Dio as fast as he could. "Great now I'm stranded," yelled Maebel, not very worried at all. Darkstar had done this to her a million times before and he always came back sorry. "Nile, I really need you right now. What am I going to do?" thought Maebel out loud.  
Maebel found a little brook and decided to have a drink. In Nesca all the rivers had pure water, it was a spell put on them by the city's sorcerers. It was awfully deep for such a small river. Maebel looked down at the river. Startled by the reflection that looked back at her Maebel jumped away from this odd sight. What was that? She thought. She crawled back over to the river. Wow it's me, she thought splashing water on her face. The person who looked back was an average ten-year-old. The reflection that scared her was a pale looking girl with short black hair and had green eyes, which was the same color as her magic. Maebel walked away and found an oak tree, a perfect for climbing, she swung on to the lowest branch and pulled herself up. When she got to the top she looked around. There stood Dio in all its greatness in the near distance. Maebel sighed, I don't want to go back, she thought. All of a sudden a branch gave way underneath her. O, no she thought before she slipped on to the next branch. Once again her feet failed her and she slipped again only to grab the branch before falling a decent ten feet. Maebel swung herself back onto the branch and climbed down as fast as possible.  
Now let's be sensible and go to Dio right now. If we're fast we can make it there by nightfall, and that way your father won't worry, said Darkstar to his master, standing at the bottom of the tree.  
"Fine," said Maebel mounting Darkstar. "Let's go home." As Maebel and Darkstar were riding a white cat stopped right in front of them. Darkstar reared and knocked Maebel off.  
"WHAT THE!?" screamed Maebel at the white cat while trying to get away from Darkstar's pounding hooves. The cat just stood there quite interested in Maebel. The cat had green eyes just like her.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Maebel asked the cat as it walked off,  
Maebel followed the cat and motioned to Darkstar to follow.  
They followed the cat for hours it was almost dark before the cat had stopped running. When Maebel finally caught up she was out of breath. Suddenly she looked up and almost fainted.  
"Darkstar we made it," said Maebel as she ran over to her stallion. Stupid cat, muttered Darkstar.  
The white cat turned and started walking towards a cabin. Maebel followed, the cat had helped her so far by leading her, why stop now? She thought. The white cat led them right up to the cabin door.  
King said the cat before vanishing right before Maebel's eyes.  
"Er, let's go see the King," said Maebel looking back into Darkstar's warm black eyes.  
We, has nothing to do with it, I'm staying right here, said Darkstar turning around. "Fine it's your funeral," said Maebel hoping to get Darkstars attention, but it didn't work. With a great sigh Maebel pushed open the door to revel a room with more doors. Grand thought Maebel, pick a door time. The doors had strange words on them, they read: Erif, Dniw, Htrae, and Retaw. Maebel read and spoke Dwight language. But this wasn't Dwight. It was a different language.  
Maebel looked at the doors more closely, all of them were made of wood but each had a natural color in it. Maebel decided to open the door that said Htrae. She knocked on the door and opened it. The door led to a hall. It was a dark green color. This hall had more doors. Great, thought Maebel, more doors. Maebel turned around to go back to the main room and a huge man stood in her way.  
"What business do you have here?" asked the Giant in a very low rumbling voice.  
Maebel swallowed hard. "I'm looking for," started Maebel.  
"Yes," said the Giant in the same rumbling voice.  
"The King," finished Maebel. The Giant motioned her to follow him, he led her back into the room with all the doors and went into the one-labeled Dniw. This door led to a blue hall with even more doors. The Giant led her down the hall to the only green door. This door led back to the green hall. They walked all the way down this hall. The Giant stopped at the wall he knocked twice and went through. Maebel stood flabbergasted, but she followed him anyway. This wall led to a castle. No way, thought Maebel. The castle was an old style made of grey bricks. It stood a little in the distance. I don't want to walk, thought Maebel. "Wait here," he said before vanishing into darkness. Maebel looked at the Castle in the distance. It was huge. Maebel sat down thinking the Giant had just left her. She blinked and the castle was right in front of her.  
"I have to be dreaming," thought Maebel out loud. The Giant reappeared with a golden key. He motioned for Maebel to follow him again. As they walked up to the door. He slid back a piece of wood on the door to reveal a hole. He stuck the key in and twisted it counter clockwise and then he took it out and pushed the door. It opened to huge stairs and a balcony with a set of two more huge doors. To the left was the dinning room a long glass table. Around the table stood glass like chairs and the room itself with white with lots of mirrors. The table was set and the cutlery was made of glass. There were also white napkins and white place mats, and the wineglasses were crystal. In the dining room was a white swinging door that led to the kitchen. Maebel could smell gingerbread and other sweet things being made. There was another door on the left it led to a dark red room. It didn't really have a purpose it was more of a gathering place. The room was filled with dark red things. There was also a fireplace inside, a warm red fire was burning. There was a long maroon couch, with two single chairs on either side. The room had pictures of buildings on fire. The Giant motioned for Maebel to follow him once she was done looking around. The grand stairs were lined with red velvet and there was a red oak banister. The Giant opened the door to a silver room where two people, Maebel's, age were fighting with swords. "Sir, someone here to see you," said the Giant. The boys bowed to each other and one left the room, the Giant followed him.  
"What, business do you have with me?" asked the boy.  
"I know this might sound odd," started Maebel, "But a cat told me to speak to the King".  
"A cat!?" exclaimed the boy.  
"Now where is the King, I need to speak to him," said Maebel firmly.  
"Well, I believe you have the pleasure of speaking to him," said the boy taking off his white mask. The boy had blonde messy hair and blue eyes. He was about five foot two.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Maebel said with a bow.  
"It's all right, I'm quite young, only thirteen," admitted the King.  
"You're very skilled with the sword".  
"I practice a lot," said the King.  
"I'm going to become a Knight," said Maebel proudly.  
The King didn't say anything. "Wait a minute, what are you the King of? Because Ashton is the King." "I'm the King of.... Thieves," said the King bowing. "Oh, no, I've been warned about your kind," said Maebel as she started to leave.  
She'd turned to the door and was just about to open it when a sword went flying and hit the door. Maebel yanked the sword out of the door and turned around to see the King with a sword up to her throat.  
"My father died that makes me King!" said the King not moving the sword away from her throat.  
"Well sorry," said Maebel knocking his sword down and putting her hand up to her throat rubbing as if something could happen to it, "but you needn't kill me for someone else's mistake."  
The King turned away. "Sorry, I always over react," he said turning back around smiling.  
"Father won't let me be a knight, so I ran away."  
"You ran away?" "Yes, I'm Maebel," she said.  
"I'm Hawk, I'll help you out, whenever you need equipment come to me I'll get you the best," said the King "Thank you and I will come back once a week I promise, you must be quite lonely without a lot of kids your age around".  
"No, thank you, and yes it is, I never get to act my age I always have to act older, even though I do have a lot of assistants to help me." After that Hawk hugged her. He clapped his hands. "THOR!" Thor appeared in the room. "Good-bye Maebel," said Hawk. "Thank you, I'll see you soon," said Maebel, hugging her new friend, "but one more thing."  
"Yes," replied Hawk.  
"Your father? He was Hayden?" asked Maebel.  
"Yes, he was, he was quite old, mother died with him," said Hawk, not looking a bit pleased with where their deaths led him.  
Maebel turned around and followed Thor. They departed though the castle gates. As they walked Thor asked her about herself, and thinking it was all right you replied to his questions. The giant was not at all as bad as he looked. Thor led her out of the castle and up to Dio. He led her through the gates and up to the castle where she should start her quest to knighthood. Thor led her to the castle.  
"Good-bye Maebel," said Thor as they were heading back to the palace doors.  
"Good-bye Thor, I hope to see you soon," she replied. The giant had a funny glimmer in his eyes, it was rather odd, and as if he knew something he wasn't supposed to. Maebel cambered up the side of the castle, her secret entrance and dropped down into her hallway. She ran to her chambers as fast as possible. She unlocked her door and flopped down on to her soft fluffy bed.  
  
Chapter Two  
The Chamber of Elements  
  
She hadn't fully rested for a very long time. When she got up she had a bath. Her room had all sorts of things colored scarlet. She had a separate dressing room, which had a tri-mirror in it. It had many different types of clothes. The party dresses and other nice things looked as though they had been abandoned. The things that were displayed nicely were tunics, breeches, shorts, and pants. The main room had a chest of drawers, and a bed. The bed was a rather large one, scarlet silk covered it, as well as a thin sheet of slightly see though silk that hung over the bed. There was an also a red brick fireplace and a couch. There was also Maebel's favorite place of her chambers. On the side of the fireplace was a small door, you wouldn't noticed it if you didn't know it was there. This door led to a room where Maebel kept her most prized possessions. On the wall were various collectors' swords. There was also a fireplace in this room, it led to the one in the main room. Therefore only one chimney was needed. Displayed on a rather beat up looking couch were two fighting forks. They were Maebel's favorite weapons, she was aloud to get training at fourteen, but she'd already started to teach herself. Maebel's second favorite weapon was the glaive. It was a long silver stick with a razor edge at the top, on the base on the weapon were black rubber grips. This room was Maebel's favorite place to hide from people. The room was always airy, and clean, it also always had refreshments for anyone who needed them. Maebel sniffed herself. Eww, she thought I smell disgusting. She didn't even think of having a shower the night before she was too tired. Now she believed it was time to have refreshment. She walked in the next room and locked the door behind her. The bathroom was a decent size, it had a sink, a toilet, and a bath. All of these things were a pearly white. She turned on the tap at the bath, ah, warm water she thought, she let it run for a bit and then took her clothes off and got in. She let her head drop into the water to get all the filth out of it. The trip had taken longer then she thought it would, but people along the way were quite willing to help. She sat in the bath for only ten minutes and then she decided she'd have to wash herself fast she wanted to put all her things away. She pulled on a scarlet tunic and some off-white pants. She pulled on her favorite pair of riding boots, and left the castle walls. Later she went outside to check out the grounds. She walked around and walked to the stables and the pool where she would not be swimming. Even though girls were allowed to be Knights, she wouldn't like any boys looking at her. Maebel walked back up to the castle the Pages had to have a sponsor, so there was a meeting at 7:00 p.m. to do this and it was 4:00 p.m. Then Maebel remembered Darkstar, she forgot all about him. Oh, he's going to hate me, thought Maebel. She ran down to the stables maybe Thor had put him there. She ran down to the stables and started checking each stall, sure enough there was Darkstar eating at the oats put out for him.  
"I'm so sorry," said Maebel, opening the stall gate.  
I don't mind honestly, I just met a beautiful mare. A chestnut mare....  
"Silly love sick horse," said Maebel leaving the stall and locking it. She looked back to see if all his tack was there and it was. Maebel comfortably walked back to her room.  
When she entered her room a present sat on her bed, it was wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a silver ribbon, it was long and narrow and at one end it was rounded. Maebel walked over to her bed and looked at the present. There was a tag it read:  
  
To Maebel  
  
Here's a staff. Thor has told me that you have the gift. You may need it. Your gift will help you to harness the power within it. Hope you like it. I couldn't find a decent stone, so since you picked the Earth Room first, I thought you might be a fan of the element Earth, or it could be you like the color green since your eyes. Thor also told me your favorite weapon was the staff, as it is I like the staff too, but I prefer double blades.  
From Hawk  
  
"How nice," said Maebel. She unwrapped her present. The staff was a red oak. The long handle was the perfect size and at the end was a green stone. The wood kind of raped itself around the stone. On the wood around the stone was the word Htrae. Maebel looked at it. H-T-R-A-E:E-A-R-T-H, earth thought Maebel. That's why the room was green. E-R-I-F: F-I-R-E fire, D-N-I-W:W-I-N-D wind, R-E-T-A-W:W-A-T-E-R water. That must have been the room of elements. I've heard of that room before, I could've been lost forever if Thor hadn't come thought Maebel. At that moment a boy walked into the room. "Maebel Celina?" asked the boy. "That's me," said Maebel turning around to see a boy with coal black hair (like Maebel's), it was cropped at his ears to reveal one red earring. "We're due down at the mess hall for dinner and the meeting," said the boy, "I'm Cleon." "Well you already know my name," said Maebel chuckling. "Yeah I do," the boy said smiling. "First year?" she asked, putting her things away. "Yeah, we'll probably have loads of classes together. "I'm ten, what about you?" she said tucking her shirt in. "I just turned eleven," said Cleon. "Cool," said Maebel. "You're the princess aren't you?" asked Cleon. "Yeah, so what of it?" replied Maebel. "Oh, nothing," said Cleon not wanting to offend royalty. "Happy Birthday," sang Maebel. "Thanks, okay you ready?" "Yep, let's go," said Maebel. They left her room and she locked her door behind her. Well he seemed okay with the fact I'm a girl, other then I'm royalty, she thought to herself.  
Cleon knew his way around. He probably walked around the grounds until he knew where he was going. Or, thought Maebel, he could've been here before. They had to eat dinner with everybody before a sponsor chose them. When they got into the mess hall Cleon told Maebel to sit with his friends. It was a total of four boys. Since they had made Maebel one of them there were now five. They called them selves the Invincible Musketeers. Their names were Sky of Garthen, Thomas of Waterfalls, Myles of Asatop, and of course Cleon of Dio. Maebel told them about her brother Nile becoming a sorcerer they all thought it was pretty cool.  
"Why didn't you want to be a sorcerer?," asked Sky. Sky was a ten- year-old boy with long brown hair that he tied back in a ponytail, with bright blue eyes. He was always the first one to ask questions.  
"Because she wanted you to ask about it, stupid!" exclaimed Thomas. Thomas was the most out going of the group. He had short blond hair cropped at his ears. He had deep brown eyes.  
"Really it's none of your business, and Thomas you shouldn't call a person stupid," said Myles. Myles was the person you could always count on to be nice. He had short red hair it was messy and stuck out everywhere. He had green-blue eyes.  
"God! Will you all just shut up!" yelled Cleon. He was the leader of the group and the most outgoing. With that everyone stopped talking, and started laughing. Cleon was rarely taken serious.  
"You guys are not people a princess should be hanging around," said Maebel seriously, "really the worst group of people." They all gave her disapproving look and then laughed at Maebel's miserable face. I've got friends, not bad for the first day. They don't seem to mind I'm a girl, but maybe they only care that I'm a princess.  
They were called up to get their food. Today was a big meal since Pages were getting announced. There was spaghetti, chicken, rice, French bread, stuffing, potatoes, mixed vegetables and cake for dessert. The boys loaded her plate before she could say no. When they sat down they made her eat until she was ready to explode. After they were finished the Squires left so that the older Pages could choose a Page to sponsor. Then Lord Olrick came in and everybody gathered around him.  
"I'll read the list of new Pages, and the older Pages will choose the Page they would like to sponsor. For the older pages this requires helping with homework and over all being responsible for them. For the younger pages you will run chores for anybody older then you that needs it. Everyone clear on that! And no over doing it, by that I mean making your page run chores for every little thing. New pages, this year will be you're hardest, I'd like to say it'll get easier age wise, but it won't. You'll have the fullest day of everyone here. Now I'll start reading the list, raise your hand and say your name clearly."  
"Sky of Garthen," called Lord Olrick.  
A boy at least fifteen raised a hand. "Jonathan of Nekton" the boy said. He looked much like Sky. It was possible they were related, but brothers couldn't sponsor brothers. Sky leaned over to Maebel, "I know what you're thinking, and he's my cousin." "Logan of Hilton," called Lord Olrick. A hand shot up very fast. "Bradley of Freeton." Maebel couldn't see his face. "Thomas of Waterfalls," called Lord Olrick. A boy with long black hair raised his hand. "Henry of Isinghower," said the boy. "Myles of Asatop," Lord Olrick said looking around the crowd, "and make a note of what your page looks like if you don't stand beside him. A couple of the boys moved to get beside their page. The lord knows they couldn't memorize their face. A very tall boy with light brown hair raised his hand. "Alexander of Baylord," the boy said looking at Myles smiling. It was a very evil smile. None of the Invincible Musketeers liked it. "Lloyd of Misble," called Lord Olrick. Nobody put up his or her hand right away, Lloyd's smile quickly turned into a frown. Maebel felt very bad for him. But then a hand went up. "Felton of Garbrooks." "Cleon of Quasar," called Lord Olrick. Cleon quickly looked around at his friends, then at the older boys. A very girlish hand shot up and person of whom it belonged to started waving it around. "Lori of Withering-heights," said the person. Cleon quickly looked around at his friends. He gave them each a pleading look. The girl came over making her way through the mess of boys. She had red hair, which was tied up in a ponytail on the back of her head. Wow, thought Maebel, then I'm not the only girl here, how come nobody said anything? When the girl was next to them she moved over and gave Cleon a hug. He gave the group another pleading look, before starring at his feet, they had somewhat become very interesting to him. "Maebel Celina of Dio," said Lord Olrick. In the time that the girl had come over he had already called five boys. Maebel heard everyone gasp. At this a hand quickly shot up. "Peter of Duxton," said the boy. Lord Olrick quickly jotted this down before calling another boy. From what Maebel saw of Peter, he had dark brown curly hair. As he came over Maebel could see that Peter was only a couple inches taller then her. He had dark brown eyes, they matched his hair. He was a creamy pink kind of color, he was a little tan as well. When the boy reached Maebel he wrapped his arm around her. "Hey kid," said the boy, "Peter." "Maebel," she replied. "You're the princess?" asked Peter. "What of it?" she asked firmly. Maebel didn't get a reply from that. She didn't like the look of Peter, he was trouble." The rest of the boys were called and they all got sponsors. The Invincible Musketeers decided to walk around the grounds and talk before bed they still had two more days before school. "I'm so embarrassed," said Cleon, "Did you see that girl? My god, I'm not going to be able to live anymore. "You'll live," said Thomas. "Oh, that's reassuring," said Cleon. "She's not the worst," said Sky, "I mean she's gotten this far hasn't she?" "Well maybe she CHEATED!" said Thomas. "Don't think evilly of people Thomas," remarked Myles. "It's not that bad, it is?" asked Sky. "Shut up! All of you, we're talking about a girl here," said Cleon. Mabel quickly shoved her elbow into his ribs and threw him over her hip. The boys gave Cleon a disapproving look, Sky kicked him while he was on the ground. "So what's wrong about girls?" she asked slyly.  
"Sorry," said Cleon. Maebel helped him up.  
"That was bad man," Sky told Cleon.  
"Well whatever it is about that girl, Lori, it's not that bad," said Myles. "I know," said Maebel ushering for them to come closer, "Maybe....she's not actually a girl." The boys all fell over laughing. Maebel still stood standing. It was getting darker.  
"Hey, why didn't you tell us you were Princess Maebel Celina?" asked Sky.  
"It never came to mind," she replied.  
"I'm guessing your dad decided you were going to become a knight, huh?" said Myles.  
"Well I ran away a month and I guessed my father decided I could become a knight," she guessed, smiling. "Hey, you guys want to go for a swim?" asked Sky. Cleon stood up still laughing. "I think that's the best idea you've ever come up with," replied Cleon, patting his friend on the shoulder.  
"Yeah, dork," said Thomas friendly slapped Cleon on the back of his head. Cleon, Sky, Thomas, and Myles rushed down to the water.  
"Come on Maebel," called Sky. The four of them peeled off their sweaty clothes, at this Maebel looked away, and they all jumped into the water. The moon was shinning brightly that night. Suddenly Maebel heard a girlish laugh. It had to be more then one girl, Maebel thought. The laughing was getting closer. Maebel walked over to a tree very near the lake. Quietly she told Myles, who was about to jump off the tree back into the water. "Girls are coming, go get the Cleon, Sky and Thomas and tell them to get out as quickly and quietly as possible and tell them to grab there clothes and head into the forest, I'll wait for you." Myles went off, and told the boys, they did as Maebel had said. Then came out near the forest wear they had hung their clothes on the trees. They quickly tossed their shirts on then they followed Maebel to the forest. Suddenly a figure came bounding up behind them. "HEY CLEON!" she screamed. It was Lori. Her hair was down hanging by her shoulders, and she was wearing a pink dress. Why in the world is she wearing a dress? Thought Maebel. Maebel saw about five girls including Lori. As soon as the boys saw Lori and her group Cleon grabbed Maebel and they started running for their lives. "Don't....Stop.....running.....whatever you do.......don't......stop," said Thomas trying to run as fast as he could. "I wouldn't....dare," said Cleon gaining on Maebel, who was the fastest runner.  
Sky looked back and stopped. "They're gone!" he shouted to his friends.  
They all looked back and walked back to where Sky had stopped. The girls had vanished. The boys and Maebel had run half way around the castle. The boys stood catching their breath.  
"Well get the rest of your clothes on," said Maebel firmly, "and each of you need running lessons, breath while you run." The boys did as she said with out a word. Maebel had never run so fast from girls her entire life. She had always been better friends with boys, but running from girls. She just wouldn't do such a thing. When the boys finished putting their clothes on it had suddenly gotten very cold. Maebel and Cleon knew there way around the castle the most so they found the nearest entrance. Cleon led the group down the dark hallway.  
After walking for twenty minutes, Cleon spoke. "We're almost there, the Pages wing is just around this corner," he said quietly.  
"And what do you think your doing," asked an unfamiliar voice.  
"We're trying to get back to our rooms," said Cleon bravely.  
"It's past nine O'clock," said the boy sternly, "at that time all Pages are supposed to be in their beds." They couldn't see his face, it was hidden in shadow. He was tall, that's all Maebel could see.  
"Sorry it'll never happen again," said Maebel.  
"It better not, or next time you....won't be so lucky," the boy said as he walked away.  
"What was his problem?" asked Sky.  
"Would you stop asking questions for once?" asked Thomas quietly.  
"I think that was James," said Myles, finally speaking.  
"He is?" asked Sky.  
"A Squire," answered Cleon, looking back at his group.  
"Never got picked by a Knight," finished Myles, almost feeling sorry for him , "He gets guard duty of the Page wing."  
"Well he'll never like us then," said Maebel in a mocking tone of voice. The boys all smiled at this quiet joke.  
"We better get back," said Cleon going down the hall towards the mess hall.  
"I'm with Cleon," added Myles following Cleon, for his room was in the same direction.  
"I'm off then," said Thomas, going down the opposite hall.  
Only Sky and Maebel were left of the Invincible Musketeers. Sky was the first to speak.  
"Your pretty cool for a girl you know," said Sky, the first to comment on her being a girl.  
"Thanks, but I'd rather be thought of as boy," said Maebel touched by Sky's remark.  
"Well boy or girl your okay in my books," he exclaimed as he winked at Maebel, "and I think I speak for the group as well."  
"Well you guys are alright too," said Maebel patting her friend on the back.  
"Goodnight, Maebel," said Sky before departing the way Thomas did.  
He's all right. Not bad for my 1st day, not bad at all, thought Maebel.  
  
Chapter Three  
Horses  
  
The next morning Maebel woke up to another present this one had a tag on it as well.  
"Hey, it's probably from Hawk," thought Maebel out loud.  
  
The tag read:  
  
To Maebel Here's a present. You don't know me very well, and frankly I don't know you very well. But hopefully this will help you out on your quest. I had help along my way, now I'll replay that debt by helping you.  
  
From Hannah  
  
Maebel unwrapped the present to reveal a sword the hilt was a coal black and on the end of the hilt was a green stone much like the one in the staff she got from Hawk. The sword was small and lightweight the silver was pretty nice as well. Wow, thought Maebel, Hannah is really cool. Then came a knock on her door.  
"Come in," she said turning to face the door.  
It was Cleon. "We were just coming to see if...." he stopped his eyes  
on Maebel's sword. "Wow, now where did you get that?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure," replied Maebel.  
"May I," said Cleon.  
"Sure," said Maebel. Cleon took the sword and did a couple of fancy tricks with it. Then he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and drew it along the blade. The sword nicely sliced the paper cleanly in two.  
"Wow," exclaimed Cleon, "This is a really nice sword."  
"Thank you," replied Maebel not knowing what to say.  
"As I was saying, the boys and I thought we'd go out for a ride, want to come with us?" asked Cleon.  
"I'd love to," said Maebel. Maebel had riding clothes on, she planed to go riding anyway. Maebel and Cleon walked out to the stable together. There she saw, Myles, Thomas, and Sky getting their horses ready as well. She quickly ran over to Darkstars stall.  
Well, nice of you to come and see me today, remarked the horse.  
"Please, you didn't want me here yesterday," she exclaimed, "The boys and I are going for a ride."  
Well you didn't ask me, replied the horse in a very cocky manner.  
"Since when do I have to ask?" exclaimed Maebel, shocked about her horse's manner.  
I don't know, but it's always polite to ask, he said as Maebel swung the saddle over him and started to do up the buckles and things. As soon as she was finished she opened the stall and led Darkstar out of the stable.  
You didn't tell me SHE was coming, said the horse in that love struck voice he did the day before.  
"I didn't know," replied Maebel, "now stop talking." The boys were already on their mounts. Maebel swung a leg over her horse and pushed him into a walk.  
"We best introduce our horses," said Myles, "This is Mountain." He said patting his chestnut mare. This was the horse Darkstar had fallen in love with.  
"This is Jail-sell," said Thomas looking confident on chocolate colored horse. This horse was unlike any horse Maebel had ever seen, this horse's coat was a dark chocolate color, but it's mane and tail were an off- white color.  
"This is Dragster," said Sky, his horse was a light blue color and the main and tail were a darkish blue. Very strange color, but I have seen a horse like that before, thought Maebel.  
"This is Morning-Star," said Cleon patting his black mare. If I didn't know any better I'd say that mare was related to Darkstar, thought Maebel.  
"Last but not least," said Maebel in a show voice, "introducing Darkstar," she finished as Darkstar completed his fancy dressage move. Darkstar walked around in a circle sidestepping.  
The boys clapped at this horse's fine talented. Darkstar was a horse Maebel had put into minor dressage shows, and he had won every one of them.  
  
They rode around for a while and then Myles asked what her name meant.  
"Do you know?" he asked Maebel a puzzled look on her face.  
"Well Maebel means my beautiful one, and Celina means moon," she replied.  
"Myles means solider," he said very triumphantly, then Cleon came around and knocked him up side his head.  
"My name is original, it's not in stupid baby books," said Cleon.  
"My name means Sky!" said Sky very happily.  
"Well Thomas means....umm.... I have no idea," Thomas said.  
"It means a twin," said Maebel, "I have a twin, so I know. My father liked Nile and my mother like the name Thomas. "  
"Think of us, as Squires!," said Cleon. . "Here we go," said Thomas.  
"What?" asked Maebel.  
"Think, Cleon's favorite word," said Sky.  
Maebel laughed.  
  
Chapter Four  
Sword fights  
  
The next couple days went by fast, Maebel had trouble keeping up with her work because you had to do it in free time, which didn't exist. She also had to deal with her father.  
Maebel ran down the hall to her father's office, she wanted to see him before she had no free time at all.  
"DAD!" she yelled she the man sitting by the fire.  
"Maebel," said the man turning around. Her father was only thirty and her mother was twenty-nine. He father had coal black hair like her, however her mother's hair was a light blonde. Maebel had her mothers green eyes.  
"Thank you so much!" she said, "You're the best." Maebel hugged her father.  
"Your welcome, I just needed to think about my little girl becoming a knight, it kind of scared me," he admitted.  
"It's okay Dad, I'll always be your little girl," she said pulling away to look at her father.  
"I know sweetheart," he replied, "Now go finish your work."  
"Okay, thanks dad," she said giving him one last hug and walking down  
to her room where Cleon was going to help her with her math.  
Maebel entered her room to a pile of books and Cleon trying to organize them.  
"How am I supposed to do all this work?" Maebel questioned Cleon.  
"I don't know, manage your time better," suggested Cleon, trying to help his friend with her math. "Well if I don't do work I get twice as much, then I'm supposed to do that with all the stupid chores I have to do," complained Maebel as she finished her last math question. "It will get better, it'll become easier," said Cleon trying to comfort his flustered friend. "I know," said Maebel smiling, "Sometimes it just doesn't seem that way though." Cleon helped Maebel pack up her school things to get ready for defense practice. Master Garret led this practice that consisted of learned how to fall right, blocking, and hitting. This was Maebel's favorite time of day, she wasn't a skinny little thing like most girls, which helped her from being used as a punching bag for the boys. Maebel was built much like a boy. This class they were learning how to fall. Master Garret had already shown how to do this. Now the boys were paired up with someone. They were practicing the fall, one pretending to attack with a glaive or staff and the another purposely falling over and if they fell right it won't hurt if they did they'd get bruises. Maebel was paired up with Cleon. "Be prepared to die," threatened Maebel, jokingly. "Well, guard!" yelled Cleon. Maebel was the one falling down this time.  
Cleon decided to use a staff that way his partner wouldn't get hurt as bad. A glaive had one edge sharpened like a sword so it would hurt if it fell on you. Maebel dodged the staff falling over and rolling to get back up. Cleon missed and the fall didn't hurt Maebel, had done the movement right. Now it was Cleon's turn to fall. After they were in the fighting position. Maebel yelled, "Guard." The signal for Cleon to know Maebel was about to attack. Maebel swung her staff low. Cleon dodged and fell catching himself in the right way and rolling over to jump back into fighting position. They had to repeat this ten times as Master Garret had asked. Maebel only managed to get hit once and twice she fell wrong, and it really hurt. Cleon had fallen wrong only once but he didn't get hit. Maebel didn't want to hurt him, she was more careful with her staff then Cleon. After that they were dismissed to defense class. Master Sanderson led this class in learning how to hit people in the right places only once and getting them down, that's what everybody described it as. Today they were learning how to get away from someone who was holding your hands behind your back. Maebel was paired with Sky for this. She wished to be partners with Cleon but he was with Myles. Sky positioned himself behind Maebel holding her hands behind her back. "Just to let you know..." he started. "What?" she asked looking back at him. "You're not very good at this," said Sky. "I know," said Maebel, "But you are." Sky blushed. Maebel fought to get out of this grip but it didn't work. "Why don't I show you?" asked Sky, who had the hang of this move. "Yes, why don't you?" replied Maebel. They switched places. Maebel tried to get a good hold on him. Sky directed her though what he was doing. Soon Maebel thought she had it. They switched places again. Sky holding Maebel's hands behind her back. Maebel fought through his grip and managed to flip him over her side, this one technique they could try to dislodge their opponent. "I am so sorry Sky," pleaded Maebel, helping her friend up. "No, that's what you were supposed to do," said Sky brushing himself off. They did this five more times before this class was over. I have to do this everyday? Maebel asked herself. The rest of the afternoon consisted of bowing, and in Maebel's case curtsy class. This was the most disliked class of all of them. Maebel thought that the etiquette class was pretty interesting, but the pages didn't favor it. The next few days were the same routine. Maebel became the best sword fighter besides Sky who always beat her. "Prepare to meet your doom!" Maebel challenged Sky. "No no fair maiden, you are mistaken," said Sky bringing his sword up in a lock, this rarely happened it was when both bodies were tightly pressed together with their swords above their heads. Maebel was the first to pull out of the lock bringing her sword down and back up she hit Sky. She brought her sword up again, about to trip him he grabbed his hands and pulled them behind her. "Now you're playing dirty," said Maebel in a mocking tone. "O really, now you know," whispered Sky into her ear.  
Maebel's reply to this was a stomp his foot, she's shoved her elbow into his ribs and pushed him down. She held her sword in the triumph position, pointed at the throat. She offered a hand to her friend who accepted it and she pulled him up.  
"Very well done, but you should be ready for anything," she said.  
"I will be, trust me," he said, he shook her hand.  
"Maebel Celina?" questioned a voice, "I have a challenge for you."  
"Yes?" asked Maebel seeing the person who challenged her, he was her age maybe a little older.  
"Swords," said the boy.  
"Right then," said Maebel taking her sword from Myles whom was polishing it for her.  
After both Maebel and the boy were in positions. Cleon yelled, "Guard." The boy lunged forward making her trip and lose her balance. Maebel fell and rolled jumping back into the starting position.  
"Nicely done," said the boy circling her.  
"Well thank you," said Maebel lunging at her opponent making him stumble. She immediately shoved her leg between his legs making him fall over. She put her sword under his chin.  
"Nicely done," she mimicked the boy. She offered a hand the boy took it.  
"Very well done," he said, "May I introduce myself? I'm Alexander."  
Maebel bowed, "Nice to meet you," said Maebel.  
"You did very well," he added.  
"Thank you Alexander," said Maebel.  
"My friends call me Alex," he said.  
"I'm you friend?" Maebel asked.  
"I hope," he replied smiling, he took Maebel's hand and brushed it with his lips.  
At that moment Cleon stood forward. "She's going to be a knight you know, you should treat her like that, "he said his teeth clenched, "She's not your average Princess."  
"Sorry, are you a friend of hers? Alex asked Cleon.  
"Yes I am as a matter of fact," he replied. "Aren't you a little bit over protective?" asked Alex.  
Cleon walked away, Maebel followed she stopped hen Cleon left the room.  
"Sorry, Alex," Maebel said before she ran after Cleon. Maebel followed the noisy footsteps down the hall.  
"Cleon, Wait! Cleon!" yelled Maebel trying to catch up with her flustered friend.  
After Maebel had calmed him down they decided to take a stroll around the city.  
"Why don't we go and see a friend of mine," said Maebel.  
She led him out of the castle. They talked as they walked. They decided not to take the horses. They talked about their families. Maebel learned a lot of things that she never would have guessed. Soon they arrived at a cabin.  
"By the way, where in the world are you taking me?" asked Cleon.  
"To a friend," replied Maebel calmly. They entered the cabin. It led them into the element room, Maebel now new its name.  
"What the?!" yelled Cleon, "the chamber of elements."  
"Yes," said Maebel, "Quiet I need to think, okay lets see, Earth"  
She walked to the Earth door that read, Htrae. "Okay, nine doors," she said to herself.  
They walked down nine doors and Maebel opened the door on the left. She led Cleon through this door. Then they walked past three more doors she chose the left one. That brought them out doors.  
"Well now lets see," she said to Cleon. She went around the bushes, grabbing his hand not wanted to lose him. Up from the bushes came a box and the box opened to a slate with a quill beside it. Maebel picked it up and wrote: King of Thieves, the first thing that popped into her mind. She brought Cleon around the bushes. The castle had moved right in front of them.  
"Cool," said Cleon.  
Maebel led him up into the castle. Thor was in the main entrance.  
"Maebel," he said running over to great her he picked her up easily and squeezed her tight, "I thought we'd be seeing you soon." He put her down.  
"Very nice seeing you again Thor," she replied smiling trying to breath again.  
Just then a boy came running down the stairs. "Thor where's my sword I sent you to get it," said the boy.  
Thor moved out of Maebel's way Hawk seeing her for the first time.  
"I'm glad to see you too!" she said, running up to her friend and giving up a hug. (This was her 4th visit in 2 weeks) "Well we were just about to have dinner would you like to join us," he asked kissing her hand.  
"We'd love to," she said acknowledging her friend, "This is Cleon a very good friend of mine." She said bringing Cleon forward.  
"Are you really the King of Thieves?" he asked stunned at this young boy.  
"Yes," said Hawk looking glad about his position, "I'll tell you all about it at dinner," he said. Hawk walked back to Maebel she had let the to walk off together standing back. Hawk put his hand on his hip. "Shall we?" he asked.  
"We shall," said Maebel sliding her arm through Hawk's. Maebel let Hawk led Cleon and herself through to the remarkable kitchen.  
He led them to the left were the dinning room was in it a long glass table. Around the table stood glass like chairs and the room itself with white with lots of mirrors. The table was set and the cutlery was a glassy white. There were also white napkins and white place mats, and the glasses were crystal wineglasses, which of three were filled with apple juice. Hawk took a seat on the end of the table and Maebel and Cleon took seats on either side of him. Soon the servers brought out food.  
The cook addressed them, "Tonight we are having fish and chips. Plainly fish cooked in a bread batter, and slices of fried potatoes."  
"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," said Maebel.  
"Sounds delicious," said Cleon.  
"Tuck in," said Hawk. Maebel and Hawk began eating.  
"That means?" asked Cleon.  
"Oh sorry friend, in England it usually means dig in."  
"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" said Cleon starting to eat.  
After the meal they went into the dark red room and one of Hawks servants lighted the fire, which made the room so much warmer, even though it was only October. Hawk told them tails of thieves, which were only told by thieves. Cleon and Maebel were most interested. When it came time of them to leave Hawk let them borrow horses and Thor led them.  
"Thank you so much Hawk," said Maebel giving him a huge hug before stepping aside.  
"Thank you, most appreciated," said Cleon, shaking his new friend's hand.  
"I hope you'll bring him back with you May," said Hawk.  
"May?" asked Maebel.  
"My pet name for you," said Hawk.  
"O, yes of course I'll bring him back."  
Thor led them back to the castle and they said their good byes. When they were walking back Cleon asked how Hawk and she met, and Maebel answered every weird question thrown at her.  
  
Chapter Five  
Master Garret  
  
The next morning Maebel was up bright and early, and when she was have way down the hall, "Morning Solider!" said a man in an army type voice.  
"Morning Captain!" replied Maebel. Master Garret responded giving Maebel a nudge on the head.  
Maebel had developed a liking for Master Garret, he had taken Henry of Olau's place of court drunk. After every ball, or party, Maebel would be there to help him back to his rooms. She'd also be there the next morning for his hang over, and she'd always bring medicine.  
"Bright and early on your toes," said Master Garret, "Very good solider, DISMISSED!"  
"Yes sir," replied Maebel giggling on her way to breakfast. When she sat down at her table the boys all asked what she was giggling about they found it funny as well.  
"You can always count for a laugh with Master Garret around," said Thomas.  
"Why?" asked Sky, in that curious tone that was so often used by him.  
"Because he's the court drunk," said Myles quietly.  
"Ohhh," exclaimed Sky, "How was I supposed to know?"  
They went up and got their breakfast, the normal routine, eggs and bacon, as well as French toast. With a choice of juice or white milk. Maebel decided to go to the practice courts since she finished all her homework and classes were over. Alex was practicing with someone who looked like a servant of his.  
"You're dismissed, thank you Eric," said Alex while taking off his sweaty pads. Maebel ran over to help  
"Good job, Alex," said Maebel.  
"Thanks but, I won't get any better beating the same person over and over," said Alex.  
"True," replied Maebel, "but why fight only one person."  
"I'm not trying to sound high strung but, I'm the best of our age group and the Squires don't care a nickel about me," he said.  
"O," replied Maebel.  
"Would you like a rematch? No need for pads it's too hot," asked Alex.  
"I'd be honored," said Maebel bowing, "Thanks Alex," she said more casually.  
Alex offered a sword, it was her own sword the black hilt with the green gem in the top.  
"How did you?" started Maebel.  
"I thought you'd need it," said Alex taking the guard position, Maebel walked to the other end of the court and took her position.  
"Guard!" yelled Alex, as he lunged at Maebel.  
"Didn't I teach you last time not to do that," yelled Maebel dodging the attack.  
"I never learn," said Alex dodging her attack. Maebel got behind Alex and knocked away his sword and brought his hands behind his back.  
"I win," said Maebel tripping him and pointing her sword in the triumphed position. Alex tried grabbing her sword but she held on to it. "That's just dirty."  
"I've never lost to person for a second time, this stinks," he said accepting Maebel hand.  
"I'll help you out, you always do the same thing, I've been watching you practice," said Maebel, "You've got to be unpredictable.  
"Can you help?" pleaded Alex, "Whenever you're ready just get me, I'd deeply appreciate it."  
"That's what friends are for," replied Maebel smiling.  
"Yeah, you're right," said Alex putting his hands behind his head.  
The next few days became easier and the days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years.  
  
Chapter Six  
Maebel's Birthday  
  
The four years went by rather fast and before Maebel knew it she was celebrating her fourteenth birthday as a squire on December twenty-first. Maebel slowly opened her eyes. It was very early in the morning, the sun was just beginning to rise. A crisp white layer of white lay on the ground. The first sign that winter was really here. Snow, thought Maebel, yes! Finally!  
She slowly walked over to her fireplace and lighted it. The room was rather cold and dark. She walked over the wooden floor, it frozen her feet. She extended her right hand to the fire a red ball left her palm lighting the wood. She blew softly on to it and it started to flame. She watched the fire for a couple of minutes and then walked back over to her bed and wrapped herself in her now cold blankets and feel asleep one more. An hour later. "Wake up," cried an unfamiliar voice. "What the?!" screamed Maebel looking at the white cat falling out of her bed in a tangled mess of sheets. Calm down, we've met before, although it's been four years, explained the cat. "You're the green eyed white cat I met in the forest, you led me to here," said Maebel realizing who this cat was. So, now you're stuck with me, said the cat purring walking over to Maebel. "No, I can't have a cat!" she yelled. Well the Goddess sent me, so you're stuck with me, hissed the cat. "The-the-mo-mother-goddess," stuttered Maebel. Yes her, you're the chosen one, didn't you notice yet? asked the cat, jumping on to Maebel's bed. "How am I supposed to know?" asked Maebel. Signs, haven't you seen any signs? asked the cat. "Like what?" asked Maebel, very confused. She sat next to the cat. Remember your second year here you got attacked by that wild cat, you somehow defeated it, and that year you also helped capture Ferdinan the robber, said the cat. "Yeah but that was an accident," Maebel reminded the cat. No it wasn't. Your 3rd year you wrestled a mountain troll. That was no mistake. You quickly became the best swords-woman in the castle. Not to mention you've mastered the staff perfectly. You also have magic, and its power is beyond most great sorcerer. "Your right, but I didn't know they were signs," said Maebel. Now, you have to keep me, said the cat "Fine," said Maebel, "I'll name you.....Mulan. Like it?" Yes in fact I do, exclaimed the cat, Happy Birthday. "What!?!" exclaimed Maebel, "It's my birthday day!?" Maebel leaped out of bed and jumped around the room screaming, "It's my birthday day!!"  
"Where's the party?" asked a male voice. Maebel run over to the person who had entered the room and hugged them. "Happy Birthday Maebel!"  
"Thank you Cleon," said Maebel.  
"Well I'm happy to see you to," said Cleon still holding Maebel.  
"PARTY!!" yelled a voice.  
"NO kidding stupid," said Thomas, slapping Sky behind his head as Sky jumped on Thomas's back.  
"Happy Birthday!" yelled Alex.  
"Happy Birthday Maebel!" said Myles, he was stuck carrying everyone's gifts, almost falling over.  
"O my! All those for me," she cried running over to Myles putting the presents on the bed and kissing her friend on the cheek and hugging.  
"Okay time for presents," said Cleon. Over the years her friends had rarely changed. Sky was one of the best swordsmen out of the pages and Myles got more and more intelligent by the day. Thomas was very handy at math and very good with insults. Myles now wore his red hair longer and tied to back in a ponytail, his green-blue eyes even brighter then before, he was the whitest of all the boys because he spent so much time studying indoors. Sky still asked all the questions Maebel loved his bright blue eyes, and his brown hair had gone a lighter shade of brown because of the sun, he also had a nice tan. Thomas was the best person to go to if you wanted a bunch of good insults, he's blonde hair turned a dirty blonde with lots of natural highlights, his deep brown eyes always glittered with excitement. Cleon was the most attractive in the group his hazel eyes changed colors to reflect his mood and his coal black hair made him a perfect match for Maebel since she had the same hair color. Maebel had also gotten closer to Alex and Hawk. Hawk still had blonde hair, which he had grown and tied back, and he's bright blue eyes had deepened to a dark blue. Alex's hair had gotten a lot brighter, it was a golden color and he's light brown eyes had stayed the same color.  
"Mine first," shouted Myles.  
"No! Mine!" argued Sky, "We agreed I'd go first remember."  
"Fine then," said Myles, not wanting to get into a fight about a stupid present.  
Sky gave Maebel a present wrapped in Green wrapping paper it also had a matching green bow. He handed it over. Maebel turned the present over and over trying to guess what it was.  
"Just open it!," yelled Thomas, laughing.  
"Fine then," said Maebel laughing also. Maebel unwrapped the present. It was a dagger with a black hilt and green gem in it, it was made of the same kind of stuff that her sword was made of, and they matched.  
"Ooo thank you so much," Maebel said not letting go of the dagger and squeezing her friend.  
"Okay, let go," pleaded Sky, "you're going to kill me." He joked  
"Sorry," replied Maebel, "Oh yeah that reminds me I got something for all of you, Mid-Winter presents." Maebel ran over to her closet and pulled out five presents. Each wrapped in red with a demon gift tag, each in a different pose. "This one for Sky," said handing it to him. "Myles, Alex, Thomas, Cleon." She named handing out the presents. Each boy opened them surprised with each. She had gotten Sky a shield which she had put protection spells on. She had gotten Myles a collection of books, he'd been wanting since September. Thomas got a punching bag, Maebel knew he needed it, it was a small version big enough to practice on though. Alex had gotten a sheaf for his sword he named Macbeth. Maebel had gotten Cleon a new sword much like Maebel's own, which she had named Macbeth. Cleon gift took the most thought, in the end she decided on a blue stone in the hilt. Cleon had the gift as well, and this stone was a magic one. The gift tags Maebel had made her-self they were all demons a dark red color. The group the invincible musketeers had been turned into Demon 6 now that they had six people and they were getting older.  
"Okay, mine now," said Myles handing his neatly wrapped gift to Maebel. This gift was a rectangle was a ribbon around it and a bow on the top. Maebel unwrapped it, it was a book on ancient ruins. Over the years Maebel had developed a liking for ancient ruins. It was one interest that Myles and Maebel shared.  
"Alright, out of the way for the best gift," said Alex blowing a pretend trumpet.  
Alex handed Maebel a present, badly wrapped. "Sorry about the wrapping, heh?" said Alex, putting his hands behind his head. Maebel unwrapped the present to reveal a shield with a picture of a demon with hands behind his head, and there was an evil grin on his face. "When you become a Knight I figured you could go by, Demon Warrior."  
"I love it," said Maebel embracing her friend.  
"Okay prince almighty step aside," remarked Thomas, "Here's my gift Demon Warrior." Maebel accepted a neatly wrapped gift. Wrapped in a pale green color, with a pale green bow on top. Maebel opened the present.  
"Oh, thank you," she said hugging her friend. Thomas had given her leather riding gloves with a mink lining. Maebel went over to her dresser draws and picked up her old worn gloves remembering how she had ripped the left one she laughed and threw them into the trash can beside her dresser.  
  
"Remember how they got ripped?" asked Maebel smiling.  
"Yes, I do recall," she Cleon rather intelligently.  
"You were tying a piece of rode to a tree to catch the troll, it got yanked out of your hands and cut your gloves," said Myles. They all laughed. This experience of one of the many funny ones. Maebel looked at the palm of her hand, she'd gotten a rather deep cut from that one. The scar was now invisible. However when her hands became sweaty the white scar showed. "Uh, this one I don't know who it's from it was in the pile of presents for you," said Myles bringing over a box shaped present wrapped in white wrapping paper. Maebel carefully unwrapped it very carefully. It was a wooden box and inside a set of quills and paper. There was letter in the box, it read:  
  
To Maebel, Yes its me what a bother! I did receive your present and being it's not our birthday I did not open it. Although knowing my twin you got me the best present. [Maebel had gone to ruins with Master Garret. Master Garret shared an interest in ancient ruins as well Maebel had sent Nile a jewel, she had found. She could feel great power radiating out of the gem] I haven't even tried to guess what it is don't worry. I'm glad we've kept in touch over the years. I find it hard to talk to people over here I met Lord Ethan (you know Isabella's brother) he thinks I could go far and be a greater sorcerer then him! I'd be so happy if that were so one day. Incase you think the gift is stupid it's a quill that will write what you talk as you talk it's what I use all the time. I'm glad you found someone who can get our letters back and forth without having to wait a year. Well happy birthday little sister I hope your day is fun. I know we're having fireworks, set off by yours truly. No work for me! I'm glad our birthday falls on a weekend and if I'm not mistaken you're probably having a mid-winter ball today. I might see if I can join you. I'd have to start leaving now. Hmm that might be an idea. It would be nice seeing you since I haven't seen you in four years. I think I might come. I'll send another letter with Hawks messenger telling our father that Lord Ethan and I are coming ( Ethan was going to go but I didn't know if I wanted to) well I guess I'll see you pretty soon. I look forward to meeting those friends you talk about so much. Have a nice day,....well until I get there.  
  
You're only brother who loves you dearly,  
Nile  
  
"Well," said Maebel folding up the letter, "I guess my brother is coming for our birthday, and he's bringing Lord Ethan with him."  
"Wow," said Myles, "I've always wanted to meet him."  
"Who my brother or Ethan?" asked Maebel, knowing that Myles had an interest in both of them.  
"I've always wanted to meet your brother," said Cleon, "Well here's another present, and I dunno who it's from though." Cleon handed Maebel a package. It feels like chain mail, thought Maebel. She opened it, it was chain mail, and it was a chain mail shirt. There was a note on it:  
  
To Maebel  
From what I know you don't have chain mail yet. Well at least a good chain mail shirt. Your growing and hopefully this will grow with you. Don't feel bad if it gets battered the best of us always do. You'll need it trust me. I hope you enjoy your birthday and I hope to see you soon.  
  
"And here's another one," said Thomas pulling what looked like a closet on wheels, Maebel hadn't seen this one come in. She pulled of the dark red wrapping paper and a note was on the door. Maebel noticed the wheel and she rolled the big box into her closet. Maebel took the note of it read:  
  
To Maebel  
You'll need this for tilting. I hope it's the right size, hopefully you haven't out grown your twin brother. I thought I might give you a present because it's your 14th birthday and that's a special occasion. Even though I've been strictly told by your other giver not to send you anything, I thought I could get away with just one thing. I hope this gets as battered as my 1st was, hoping you don't get hurt of course.  
Lots of Love, Isabella  
  
"Wow the real Isabella, now that's cool," said Sky, looking at the note, "Well open it already Maebel!"  
Maebel opened the doors to reveal a shining suit of armor. "Wow," said Maebel in awe. She just starred at it, "It's amazing, thank you Lady Isabella," she said quietly.  
After she and the boys gazed at it for a while Cleon shoved a note at her.  
"This is from Hawk," said Cleon handing Maebel yet another note.  
  
Maebel  
I'm sure Darkstar liked this present. I've been invited to the party this evening. I'll see you soon.  
Hawk  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Maebel.  
"Why don't you go to the stables and see," suggested Alex.  
Maebel ran out to the stable. The rest of the Demon 6 following close behind. When she looked into Darkstar's stall he was wearing s new saddle and body armor made for a horse.  
"Wow," exclaimed Maebel and the boys in awe. Maebel hugged Darkstar. "You look like a Kings horse."  
I know, I'm close to that, I'm a princesses horse said Darkstar nuzzling Maebel.  
"Entirely true!" exclaimed Maebel, hugging her Nobel steed.  
The man who put it all on was very nice, said Darkstar.  
"What?" started Maebel.  
"Happy Birthday!" said a voice from the other side of the stables.  
"Hawk?" questioned Maebel, before running over to her friend.  
"Hello there," he said before she embraced him.  
"Thank you so much," she said looking into Hawks deep blue eyes.  
"Ah, it was nothing," he replied.  
"Come meet my friends," she said leading him over to the five boys.  
"Demon 6 meet Hawk Thorn," she introduced Hawk, "these are my friends Cleon, Alex, Sky, Thomas, and Myles." They each bowed when their name was called.  
"Nice to meet you," chorused the boys.  
"Glad to finally meet you as well," said Hawk, "I'm due at the Kings office he wants a word."  
"Alright," said Maebel, "Thank you, and I'll hopefully see you later."  
Hawk walked off in the direction of the castles main entrance.  
"You still have two more gifts you know Maebel," said Thomas, "hop on."  
"To what?" asked Maebel.  
"To my back," he said smiling. Maebel leaped on to her friends' back. Alex had gotten on to Cleon's back and Myles' was on Sky's back, and they were all racing to Maebel's room. Sky and Myles got there first followed by Maebel and Thomas, who high fived each other when they were done, and Alex and Cleon came around the corner laughing, Cleon had gotten on Alex shoulders and they were looking like they were having fun just laughing. Cleon jumped of and they both did a fancy little Irish jig.  
"Show offs," booed the rest of Demon 6.  
"Alrighty then," said Cleon, in his funny voice, "time for, what's this time?" He led them into Maebel's rooms and handing over a present from Master Garret.  
It was wrapped in dark red wrapping paper with no fancy bows or anything. Maebel unwrapped it. It was a new bow with arrows and a dark red sheaf. The arrows had been died red to match the sheaf and the bow was a dark red wood as well. "Wow," Maebel exclaimed, I'll have to thank him later, she thought to herself.  
"Okay, now Cleon's gift," said Myles passing a big box to Cleon.  
"I hope it fits," he said handing the box to Maebel. The box was wrapped in dark red wrapping paper, with a dark red ribbon around it a dark red bow on the top. Maebel carefully pealed away the wrapping, which led to a white box. She opened the box and pulled out a light green dress. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever saw. "O, my." Was all she could force out. She held it up to her. Then she laid it on her bed and pulled out a cloak that matched.  
"Thank you, so much Cleon, it's so beautiful," she said embracing Cleon, "Thanks all of you," she said going around giving everyone a hug.  
"We'll be in the library then," said Myles. "Good-bye" said Alex. "Later," said Thomas and Sky. Everyone left except for Cleon. He handed her another box.  
"It's the underwear part of it," he said, "You can't wear a shirt and breeches under that." He laughed. "I didn't think you'd want to open it in front of the boys."  
"Your right," she said, pulling out the underwear, "I wouldn't want all the boys seeing my underwear." They laughed.  
"I want to go riding, but knowing me that would lead to some grand adventure," said Maebel.  
"Yeah, said Cleon, "Then what can we do?"  
"I have no clue."  
"No ideas at all?"  
"None, that's what stinks."  
"Well, I'm not creative."  
"Let's go find the boys," she said, Maebel dragged Cleon out of her room and grabbed her bag and placed a couple books and papers in her bag then locked the door behind her. They walked down to the library talking about how fast the last years had gone by. They walked into the library and pulled up some chairs beside the boys. They were finishing up their homework from winter break.  
"Maebel, darling is that you," said a familiar voice.  
"Mother!" said Maebel spinning around.  
"My lord, it is my little girl," said Maebel's Mother. Faith was a very well preserved lady. If Maebel didn't know she was in her early thirties she would have thought she was twenty. Faith embraced her daughter.  
"Mother, not in front of my friends," Maebel whispered.  
"Sorry hunny," she said pulling away from her daughter.  
"Guys, this is my mother," said Maebel introducing Faith.  
"Faith, our Queen," said the boys bowing.  
"Why, at least your learning proper respect here," joked Faith.  
The boys laughed at the Queens sense of humor. "Well I'll see you at tonight's dinner," said the Queen waving good-bye. "O and Maebel, you'll be sitting with your father and I."  
"Alright mother," said Maebel before her mother walked off.  
"Your mother is nothing like I expected her to be," said Cleon, once Maebel's Mother had gone.  
"Yeah, nobody expects her to laugh," she Maebel, "It's kind of strange."  
"Well people expect her to be serious," explained Myles, "She is the Queen."  
"Nah, really?" laughed Thomas.  
"Well, what shall we do now?" asked Cleon.  
"I don't know," replied Sky.  
"That helps," said Alex. "Why don't we go see the ball room," suggested Maebel, "I think you guys need a brush up of dance lessons." They all laughed.  
"Too true," was Myles reply.  
"Alright, it's settled we're going to dance," laughed Cleon, gliding down the hall.  
The boys twirled around laughing and making them selves very dizzy. As Demon 6 entered the ballroom they all gasped in awe.  
"Wow," exclaimed everyone.  
"Are we allowed to be in here?" asked Sky.  
"Well I am the Princess, we should be allowed," said Maebel, "Okay get partners, remember you will be with girls, of course after the meal."  
"Right," chorused the boys.  
Cleon immediately grabbed Maebel's hand, but so did Sky.  
"If you don't mind Cleon I'll dance with Sky, he needs more help then you," said Maebel smiling.  
"Of course," said Cleon bowing.  
Cleon had partnered with Alex, Thomas and Myles were together and Maebel and Sky. They started in two lines then the music started Maebel hated this dance but she had to do it. Sky wasn't very good, so Maebel had to keep pointing out what he was doing wrong. They danced for about an hour and a half, then everyone became tired.  
"You guys will thank me for this," said Maebel.  
A palace servant entered the room. "Princess Maebel Celina please follow me, and you five are needed in the kitchen."  
"Alright," said Maebel. She followed the servant out towards the banquet hall. "Your mother is waiting for you," said the servant with a bow.  
"Thank you," replied Maebel. Maebel entered the banquet hall, her mother was there with her ladies-in- waiting.  
"Dear come here, we have to do something with that hair," said Faith, "Follow me."  
"Yes Mother," said Maebel.  
Maebel's Mother led her to the Queen's quarters. Her mother's room was a dark red color, and there was a lot gold in the room. Three ladies stood in the room waiting to put yucky stuff all over Maebel's face. Maebel called it yucky stuff, but girly girls called it make-up, Mabel hated it.  
"Berry, please bring in that scarlet dress I bought for Maebel," said Faith to a servant.  
"No, I want to serve with the boys," pleaded Maebel.  
"That doesn't match what your father and I are going to wear," concluded Maebel's mother, bringing over the scarlet dress.  
The servant finished putting the make-up on Maebel face and then helped her into the scarlet dress. Maebel loved the dress, she'd seen it a store window in town, and she had wanted it so badly. It was a silk kind of fabric. Berry tied the loose ends and turned Maebel around. Berry, Kelsey, and Haley quickly did her hair. It had grown in the years. Her hair was still a coal black but it was nicely cropped above her shoulders. Berry pulled her hair up and made it into a bun on the top of her head. Kelsey quickly pulled long thick strands out of the bun, and Haley started curling the strands of hair. After they were finished Maebel looked in the tall gold-framed mirror it her mother's room. She barely recognized herself. Her make-up complemented her dress, her lipstick was a dark purple her eyes were also outlined in a dark scarlet.  
"Thank you Mother," said Maebel as she picked up her skirts and walked over to her Mother. Maebel hugged the beautiful woman.  
"Said like a true lady," was her mother's response, "Now dinner should be ready, may I escort you to the dinner hall."  
"Of course," said Maebel laughing taking her Mothers hand. They walked though the halls. Most of the people bowed and gasped, and some said, "Long live Queen Faith" Maebel's Mother smiled at this. When they got into the hall Maebel's father Ashton greeted them and took his queens hand. He led her to the main entrance to greet people as they came in. Maebel stood in awe of her Mother and Father, she wished that someday, when she was queen that she'd have a very good and long, loving relationship with her husband. The pages were in the kitchen, Maebel and her friends were going to be made squires tonight. Then there was going to be a ball after that. Maebel looked in the direction on the kitchen, then looked around to see the entertained people.  
It'll be okay, if I leave for a quick second, thought Maebel, before walking off to the kitchens. She entered quietly the boys were getting the pre-meal talk. She stood behind Lord Olrick and started to say what he was saying at the same time, she knew this speech by heart. Lord Olrick turned around.  
"Ah yes, your playing Princess tonight," he joked.  
"And what would that make you, the uptight overseer?" joked Maebel, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Well what are you standing around for," said Lord Olrick turning his attention to the boys, "bow to your Princess."  
The boys looked startled and awe struck at Maebel's beauty, immediately they bowed. Maebel blushed at this sign of affection.  
"Stand up the floors been scrubbed already," Maebel joked, trying to make the boys feel comfortable. They stood up and went back to work, every now and again one of the boys would look back at Maebel. She watched the group of boys for a moment and then walked over to Cleon and his gang, Demon 6. The boy greeted Maebel with tender hugs. Cleon looked startled and stood back from the group. The boys circled her. Maebel walked forward parting the group.  
"I have to get back to the people," laughed Maebel. The boys said goodbye and let her leave the kitchen back to the great hall.  
There were people everywhere, she soon spotted Hawk and walked over to him. He was talking with her Mother and Father in a very adult manner.  
  
"Speaking of Princess Maebel, here she is," pointed out her Father, Ashton.  
Hawk bowed, taking Maebel's hand pressing a kiss to it. She smiled.  
  
"It's hard to believe that this beautiful young lady could be the farm girl I'm used to," said Hawk picking his words wisely.  
"Yes, our young lady has grown up, and as you know she is going to be playing the roll of Princess and not farm girl," said Faith possessively.  
"Mother," said Maebel, as if pleading for her not to be so harsh.  
"Darling Faith, you should both hear what Duke Rogue has to say, it's quiet remarkable, not to mention funny," said Lady Ellen.  
"Yes Ellen I'll be right there," said Faith, "Come on Ashton, let's go see this." Faith dragged her husband over to Duke Rouge. Once Faith and her husband Ashton had left Maebel took Hawk by the arm. She put her arms though his.  
"Now my dear," he said in a refined tone of voice, not a voice a sixteen year-old would sound like.  
"Don't now my dear me!" said Maebel jokingly.  
"What?" Hawk said using his normal tone of voice.  
"You act like we're married," she said smiling at him.  
"Funny that you should say that," said Hawk looking in the direction of the King and queen.  
"What? What did you talk about with my mother and father?" asked Maebel in a very worried tone of voice.  
"O things, robbery, ruling Kingdoms, marriage, food, pirates..."he was interrupted.  
"MARRIAGE!? WITH WHO!?" screamed Maebel.  
"Shhh," said Hawk, "With you who else?"  
Maebel walked off. She was so flustered she stormed out of the dinner hall. They were just announcing that the food was about to be served and they should be seated when Maebel ran out. Did I say I ever wanted to marry anyone? she asked herself.  
"No!" said Maebel out loud.  
"No what?" asked Sky who was passing by.  
"My mother was talking to Hawk about marriage," she said.  
"So what everyone talks about marriage," said Sky, not knowing what was going on.  
"With me!!" added Maebel sounding miffed again.  
"Oh," said Sky not sounding at all concerned, "OH!" he said again now understanding why she was so flustered.  
"Yeah," said Maebel shyly.  
"Well it's not definite that you are marrying him is it?" asked Sky.  
"I'm not sure, I didn't even talk to my mother about it," said Maebel.  
"O, what you just found out?" asked Sky, hugging his flustered friend.  
"Hawk just mentioned it," said Maebel, "I need some air," she said releasing her friend. She started walking away. Sky gripped her shoulder.  
"Incase I didn't tell you, you look beautiful tonight," said Sky, "You should really be seated they probably started serving."  
"Fine," said Maebel in a childish tone. She took Sky's offered arm and he led her back to the dinner hall. He led her to her table and pulled out her chair for her.  
"Thank you," said Maebel turning to her friend. He smiled at her and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Nice to have to you back," said Maebel's father as Cleon served the appetizer.  
"Yeah, well after learning that I've had a marriage proposal," she was trying to find the right words, "It's not unusual that I'd be mad."  
"Sorry we didn't tell you," said Faith in a tender voice, "It's just it's not final, and maybe it won't be."  
Maebel smiled at this. Then she noticed it was Hawk who was seated beside her. He grasped her hand. She pulled away and turned to Cleon.  
"Can I have water Cleon?" she asked politely.  
Before Cleon could answer Maebel's father interrupted.  
"Don't talk to the servants, your royalty," said Ashton sternly.  
"But father, he's my friend," yelled Maebel.  
"He's a servant Maebel," said Ashton firmly, "Stop talking to him."  
At this Maebel thought she was about to explode! "I'm not a stuck up snob like you! It would suffice if you could stuff that information into your little useless so-called brain, which needs a servant to do everything! You belittle your equals! You yourself say not to judge people by how they treat their equals but to judge them on how they treat their inferiors! Just because you are King that doesn't make you better then anyone! And he is not a servant!" Maebel stood up in a furious state. She grabbed Cleon's arm and he had no choice but to let her led him. Cleon stopped her down the hall, by a door to the garden.  
"Calm down," he whispered, "breathe."  
Maebel took a couple of deep breaths. Cleon took her hands and held them in his and looked into her eyes.  
"You shouldn't have screamed at your father," he lectured, "he could banish you for that, even though you are his daughter."  
Maebel sighed. "I don't care!"  
Maebel sat on a bench by the door. Maebel looked at Cleon. He brought his hand up to her face and sharply smacked her. Maebel bent her head down. She covered her face with his hands.  
"What was that for?" Maebel asked, choking down tears.  
"You weren't making any sense. What's gotten into you?" asked Cleon.  
"Oh, I don't know. Leave me alone."  
"No. Not until you are sane," said Cleon.  
"Whatever."  
Cleon adopted a nicer tone of voice. "I'm sorry."  
Cleon sat down beside her and he took her face in his hands and leaned forward and pressed his nose to hers. Then gently kissed her. This act caused Maebel to completely forget about everything else. He slowly released her.  
"Feel better?" he asked. Maebel quickly grasped her friend and held him in her arms. He hugged her back. "Alright you need to get back dinner missy," joked Cleon.  
"No," whined Maebel.  
"Now you're being a baby," said Cleon disapprovingly.  
Maebel sat down on the floor and folded out her skirts and put on a very childish pout.  
"Don't do this to me," pleaded Cleon.  
"And why not.." said Mabel playing with her skirts.  
"Your acting like you're a three year-old having a temper tantrum," said Cleon, sitting down beside her. "So what?" Maebel asked, "What are you going to do. Spank me?" "Your supposed to be a princess," argued Cleon. "Well what if I don't want to?" asked Maebel.  
Cleon picked her up and said, "It's your duty to be a princess, so you better stick to it!" At that Maebel struggled from Cleon's hold and ran to her room, Cleon followed her. She didn't stop running at top speed until she'd entered her room. She threw the door open and Cleon shut it behind him. She ran into her bathroom.  
Maebel tore off each layer of the scarlet silk dress and threw it on the floor. She untied her hair and jumped into the bathtub. Remarkably the water was warm. She washed the make-up off her face and washed herself fast and then she got out grabbed a towel and dried herself. She picked up a blue tunic and some blue pants, she also grabbed her riding boots. She walked out to see Cleon lying on her bed looking up and the fine layer of silk that was usually hanging over the bed.  
"Are you calm now?" he asked a bit miffed at her for storming around.  
  
Maebel opened her door and slammed it behind her, Cleon pursued her still. He opened the door still following her. She turned around and walked right back out.  
"Will you stop?" he asked before she started to run.  
She ran to the barn and where Darkstar was waiting patiently. The armor she had gotten from Hawk was set on a stand in the stall Maebel dumped the precious armor on to the dirt ground, and put her old saddle on to Darkstar. She mounted her horse and rode off not noticing Cleon was right behind her. She galloped on Darkstar into the forest.  
Come in, I'm open, teased an evil voice. Maebel got off of Darkstar and walked in the direction of the voice. She was put into a trance. Cleon dismounted as well and led both horses after Mabel.  
Follow me, said the evil voice. The voice led Maebel back to the castle. Cleon quickly gave the reins of Darkstar and Morning-Star to a stable hand and pursued Maebel the voice led Maebel to the chamber where the door to the Ordeal was. The room had bleachers on either side. Everything in the room was washed in a white paint the steel door at the end of the room hissed and opened. Cleon lunged at Maebel.  
"MAEBEL NO!" he yelled, but it was too late and she was gone.  
Maebel was taken out of the trance. She faced the steel door. She was about to scream then she remembered, I'm in the chamber, I'm not allowed to talk. She pounded on the steel door. It was no use she was trapped. She turned around, she was in her father's bed chambers. He was laid across the bed, he was breathing heavily. Her mother was beside him holding her hand. Maebel walked over to her mother, but she fell right though her. Maebel was in the form of a ghost. Maebel's mother was white with fear. All of a sudden Ashton stopped breathing. Faith let out a huge sob and was held by a maid and taken away. Some paramedics came in the room and moved the deceased King Ashton on to a stretcher. She followed her dead father out of the room. Maebel was in utter shock.  
How could this happen? She thought. The paramedics put her father into a carriage and led him off. Maebel was drawn to something glittering in the forest. It was a man with a jewel around his neck, it was Duke Rouge.  
"Ah the down fall of the marvelous King Ashton," Rouge laughed an evil cackle. Maebel turned around. The castle was on fire. She ran towards it, struck in panic she ran towards the castle her mother was being led away.  
Good she's all right, Maebel thought. Maebel started to feel sick. She watched men go into the fire and come out half dead. Maebel knelt over and was sick. She washed her mouth out by a near by stream and then rushed back to the castle. Maebel felt queasy and fell over. She saw light and thought, O no! I'm dying? The light wasn't the end of the tunnel. It was the light shining though the steel door. Maebel got up and limped out of the chamber.  
"That was fun," said exclaimed before falling over one last time. Cleon ran to her and picked her up. He carried her back to her bedroom.  
"I hope you are alright," he whispered. He picked her up and carried her back to her bedchambers.  
  
Chapter Seven  
Chilling Thoughts  
  
"NO!" screamed Maebel, sitting up. The scream startled Cleon and forced him to wake quickly. Cleon ran over and practically jumped on her to her forcing her to lay down.  
"Fire, castle, dad dead, mother gone," she managed to get out.  
"Your mother and father are fine, and the castle is fine," said Cleon.  
"The chamber," Maebel blurted out. Maebel struggled from Cleon's hold and ran down the hall in her pajamas. She was looking for the chamber. Only she couldn't remember where it was. She was running frantically. Finally she found it. She looked down at herself and saw she was now dressed in her blue tunic and white pants, with a pair of boots. She pounded on the chamber door.  
"WHY!?" she screamed, "How can you do this to me!?"  
Because I have power, said the chamber in a bone chilling voice.  
"What was it supposed to mean?" moaned Maebel. The chamber didn't answer.  
"No, no," said Maebel. She dropped to the floor. She sat there just looking at the chamber's steel door.  
"Will you stop doing this to yourself?" asked a familiar voice.  
"What?" questioned Maebel.  
"Running to this stupid steel door," said the voice, "That's what."  
"Oh, Nile..." said Maebel standing up hugging her brother.  
"Ah, so I thought, I am myself," said Nile jokingly.  
"I missed you, little brother," said Maebel standing back to get a good look at her grown-up brother. "You've grown," said Maebel.  
"Have so have you," replied her brother. Nile and Maebel still looked the same. However Maebel had a more girlish figure. Nile had grown his black hair and wore it in the ponytail style.  
When Maebel noticed this she said, "Count my brother to be in on the style."  
"Ah, but I put my own twist on it," he said turning around. The tips of his ponytail were dyed a dark red color.  
"Very cool Nile," said Maebel.  
"Yes, I know," Nile replied, "Now we must go see mother and father, they've been worried sick about you."  
"Must we?" asked Maebel.  
"Yes," said Nile.  
Great they're probably going to yell at me for going into the chamber, thought Maebel.  
"No they won't," said Nile.  
"What?" asked Maebel, "did you just hear my thoughts?"  
"I couldn't resist," said Nile. Maebel grabbed him put his head under her arm and rubbing his head roughly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"  
"Give up?" asked Maebel.  
"Yes, mercy," cried Nile. He stood up fixing his messy hair. "It's hard to believe I'm the older one."  
"You are not!" said Maebel, "We both know I'm the oldest."  
Nile hopped on Maebel's back and they ran around the castle like old times, arguing about who was older. Maebel stopped in front of her parent's room, and Nile jumped off her back.  
"Don't worry," said Nile, breaking the silence. He walked away silently and then vanished.  
"Show off," muttered Maebel.  
"What did you say?" asked Nil, as he appeared in front of her.  
"Nothing," she said as though pleading for mercy. He vanished again. At this Maebel walked into her parent's room, they were meeting with Hawk again.  
"Exactly," Maebel heard Hawk say.  
"Maebel!" said Faith, she ran to her daughter and hugged her so tightly Maebel thought she heard her ribs crack. Her father seized both of them in a hug.  
"Your hurting me," coughed Maebel.  
"Berry, get some water for Maebel," said Faith once she had let go.  
"What do you think you were doing?" asked her father in a tough voice, the voice he used when he told her she could not be a knight. This scared Maebel.  
Cleon came rushing in, out of breath, "Sh-she was in a tran-ce, a trance," he stuttering catching his breath.  
"How do you know this?" asked King Ashton.  
"I was following her, after she ran out of the great hall your majesty," said Cleon bowing.  
"Ashton, calm down, the chamber wouldn't have opened if she was not supposed to go in," said Faith smiling at Cleon and Maebel.  
"To true dear, to true," said Ashton turning around, rubbing his chin.  
Cleon turned to Maebel and smiled. "You all right?" he asked.  
"Yes thank you," said Maebel.  
"You forget she's a princess my dear," said Berry giving them both glasses of water. Cleon blushed.  
"Berry, be nice," joked Maebel.  
"Yes Princess," said Berry bowing then walking away.  
"Now please depart boy," said King Ashton is his Kingly voice.  
"No," said Maebel firmly, "I want him to stay."  
"Ashton what did you want to say to Maebel anyway?" asked Faith gingerly patting her husband on the arm.  
"The meeting when you become a squire is tonight," said Ashton to Maebel, "Since you ran off they've postponed it."  
"Thank you," said Maebel bowing and turning around, "Let's go Cleon."  
"Right," replied Cleon following his friend out the room.  
"That child can be a handful sometimes, she's not at all like her brother," said Ashton sitting at his red oak desk. He gathered some papers and started to sort though them.  
"You forget she's a girl," replied Faith.  
"She's lucky I allowed her to be a knight. Actually," said Ashton thinking, "I believe we're the lucky ones, if I hadn't agreed that she could be a knight the whole castle would've gone up in flames."  
"Too true Ashton," said Faith. She walked to the door and looked down the hallway half expecting Maebel to have listened in.  
She must be in a right temper, thought Faith.  
  
Chapter Eight  
A New Weapon  
  
"My parents are so harsh!" said Maebel sitting down on her bed.  
"Only cause," started Cleon.  
"They care," finished Maebel, "I know, I know." She said, she knew this speech by heart.  
"Well then stop acting like a spoiled brat," said Cleon, moving a chair so he could sit on it.  
"Yeah, right," said Maebel not amused by his attitude.  
"What's your problem?" asked Cleon.  
"Leave me alone," said Maebel turning her back to Cleon.  
"Come on Celina tell your old buddy Cleon," He said sitting beside her on the bed.  
"The thing with the chamber kinda freaked me out," said Maebel turning to Cleon to see pink eyes looking back at her.  
"Calm down," said Cleon taking Maebel's hand, "you're all right, that's all the matters." He idly brushed his thumb over her hand. Maebel looked at him, he looked odd. Not strange, just odd. His pink eyes made her think he was sick.  
"Are you alright, your eyes are pink?" asked Maebel placing her hand on his cheek.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's the mood thingy," he said pointing to his eyes.  
"Oh, just checking," said Maebel, she put her hands in her lap. Tonight can't come soon enough, she thought.  
"I can't wait for tonight," said Cleon, "We get to finally be squires."  
"Who knows? I might not get to be," said Maebel putting on a frown.  
"You'll probably get picked by Hannah, or Gregory, or one of Ashton's troops," said Cleon, "you're his daughter."  
Maebel sighed, "Right and never get to see my friends. What a life." Maebel never wanted to have anything to do with the throne and neither did Nile. They both hated making decisions that would effect the whole Kingdom, each of them spoke through the heart not mind.  
"Your right about that one, but being Queen would be cool. Wouldn't it?" Cleon questioned.  
Maebel laughed, "Fun, you think being royalty is fun?" Maebel laughed.  
"What's so funny?" asked Cleon. He scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Nothing," said Maebel gasping for air she was laughing so much. Cleon got up from the bed and walked out closing the door behind him. Just grand, thought Maebel.  
She entered her bathroom and washed herself. She put on her scarlet tunic and her black pants. Her favorite riding boots were no where to be found, so on went a second pair of boots. She left her room only to stumble over Mulan. Forget about me did you? asked Mulan.  
"No, I've had other things on my mind," argued Maebel.  
Yes, I know, replied Mulan.  
"Oh, then why'd you ask?" questioned Maebel.  
Just keeping you on your toes, said Mulan, walking away wagging her tail in the air.  
"Stupid cat," Maebel muttered.  
Maebel walked around, not quite knowing where she was going. Anywhere but the chamber, she thought. Maebel walked out to the stables.  
"I thought you'd come this way," said Hawk.  
Maebel turned around and walked in the direction of her secret entrance.  
"Wait up!" called Hawk. Trying to keep up with Maebel's fast walk. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.  
Maebel stopped abruptly. "Yes, in fact I am!" yelled Maebel. She gave him a pathetic smile and climbed a wall where her secret entrance was located. He followed her.  
"Can you tell me why, or is it a girl thing?" he asked.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Maebel questioned. "It's a girl thing," she mimicked.  
"Just tell me what's wrong?" asked Hawk once they reached the roof.  
"Nothing, I've just had an idea," said Maebel triumphantly.  
"Oh," said Hawk. Maebel opened a trap door.  
"Close it on your way down," she said. She jumped door and landed on a pile of pillows below. Hawk jumped and closed the door.  
"Nice room," he complemented.  
"Thank you," Maebel said. She started tapping the wall by the fireplace and opened the secret door.  
"Tell no one," she added.  
"Yes ma'am," he replied. Maebel scowled at him for this. "Yes May," he corrected.  
She led him through the passage to the connecting room. They entered a dark red room, Maebel pointed at the fire and it started to burn. Maebel picked up her glaive. She opened a closet door to reveal another room where old abandoned weapons and jewels were. She quickly found her staff and exited the room. Hawk followed her thorough all of this. She left her main room and started walking towards an exit. She quickly found one and walked towards the weaponry on the castle grounds.  
She pushed open the wooden door and looked around. Nobody was around. She walked over to a furnace and started to poke at it with a long metal pole.  
"Good," said Maebel. She uttered some words under her breath and slid the glaive into the furnace then she spoke the same words and inserted the staff.  
"Mad ed samd ehdu uha, yht pa dra imdesyda faybuh," said Maebel. Smoke emitted from the furnace Maebel stuck her hand in and pulled out a new weapon. Her glaive was now molded with her staff. It was a very interesting looking item. "What in the world?" asked Hawk touching the new weapon. It burned him and he yanked his hand away. "How can you hold it?"  
"Easily, it's my weapon," said Maebel. She carried her weapon out of the shop as if nothing had happened. She started walking to the practice courts to test it out.  
Hawk put his hand on her shoulder, Maebel stopped walking.  
"Why do you now have a problem with me?" asked Hawk. Maebel didn't turn around.  
"I-do-not-want-to-marry-you!" said Maebel slowly. "I'm not marrying anyone anytime soon!"  
"Oh, is that what this is all about?" said Hawk. He released his firm grip on Maebel shoulder.  
"It's not a joke," said Maebel sternly. "My life has nothing to do with yours, and hopefully it never will!"  
Hawk laughed. "My my, you are mad at me aren't you?"  
"Mad, I'm completely and utterly upset with you," said Maebel calming down.  
"Sorry, it was just a thought, a dream perhaps," said Hawk, he silently walked away.  
"You should be sorry," said Mabel under her breath. Once she got to the practice courts she started doing her normal routine with her new weapon.  
What should I call you? Wondered Maebel, more to her weapon then her self.  
"Thunder, how about that?" asked Mabel out loud. The green gem  
quickly lit up. "I guess that's a yes." Maebel giggled. Maebel turned around to see Cleon hanging from the tree.  
"What are you doing?" she asked walking over to Cleon.  
"Just hanging around," he joked.  
"Yeah?" Maebel asked.  
"What's that?" Cleon asked, jumping down from the tree. Landing in front of Maebel. His eyes turned green looking at the weapon.  
"A weapon I made," said Maebel confidently.  
"Very cool," said Cleon. "Can I see?"  
"Yes," she said, she handed Cleon the weapon.  
Cleon eyed the weapon, running his hand along it. He looked at the blade not touching it. He ran a finger over the gem, his eyes went blue.  
"Very interesting," he said, more to himself then Maebel.  
"Yes," said Maebel taking her weapon back. Shaking Cleon out of the trance he was in.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, a little worried.  
"Yeah, sorry," he said, looking at the ground, "thinking."  
"Well, we get made squires tonight," said Maebel.  
"That's right," he said, running his fingers through his black hair, "But some of us may not be made squires."  
"Are you saying that I may not be made a squire," she said firmly poking him in the chest, "Just because I'm a girl?"  
"No I meant one of the boys," said Cleon.  
"Sure," said Maebel she turned around and walked back to her secret entrance. She was at the exact stop, yet she couldn't find the stones that were raised out from the wall.  
"Now now," said an eerie voice, "We can't have you sneaking out."  
"Shut up, your not my father," said Maebel turning to see who the voice belonged to. "Rouge!"  
"Um, no, dear girl, it's Lord Rouge to you," he said grinning evilly.  
"Yes, where are my manners?" asked Maebel suspiciously. He's up to something, she thought.  
"I will not have you sneaking out, or allowing others to get in to your private quarters, you may use the door like everybody else," said Rouge.  
"Yea sure, like I have to listen to you," she turned around a felt air on her shoulder. Rouge was about to put his hand on her shoulder. Maebel quickly turned around, grabbed his arm and flipped him over, her new weapon at his throat.  
"Nicely done," Rouge said, eyeing the weapon.  
"Don't touch me, I wouldn't think of killing you, but I will hurt you," she quickly put a thin slice on his throat. "Just a reminder." Maebel smirked and walked off.  
"Cunning girl," said Rouge to himself. He brushed the dirt of his fine clothes. "Hurt me will you? I'll see about that."  
Not hearing any of Rouge's evil remarks Maebel walked to an entrance she rarely used. What is he thinking? Maebel thought, thinking his odd behavior over. He never acts like that, what came over him?  
"Yes, I do think that also," said Nile, coming up from behind her.  
"You saw?" she asked unlocking her door.  
"Yes I did in fact," replied Nile following Maebel into her room.  
The fire was lit and it heated the cold room. The fire also lighted up the dark desolate room. It gave off a warm feeling as well.  
"He's acting rather," started Maebel.  
"Odd, yes I know that," said Nile, "Nice weapon. Made it today?"  
"Yes, and thank you," replied Maebel.  
"You've always been good at making those kind of things," said Nile smiling, he placed his hands behind his head and walked to the fireplace. He opened the secret door and let himself in.  
"Hey, your not allowed in there!" yelled Maebel running over to her brother, she was still holding her weapon.  
"I know, but no one can hear us in here," he said. He walked over to the other fireplace and lit it with a flick of his hand, magic.  
Maebel took a sit on her favorite chair and placed the weapon beside her. She looked at her brother who was watching the fire. No, not watching, he was doing something. Maebel couldn't figure it out, she gave up and stood up taking her weapon and walking into the next room. She placed Thunder in a case and locked it. She grabbed her double forks. They were a mini version of a triton. Almost like a fork but much deadlier. She twirled them around slicing the air.  
"O, bravo little sister," said Nile in a mocking tone of voice, he was standing in the doorway. "Come see what I've found." Nile exited the room Maebel following close behind.  
He took her to the fireplace and displayed in the fire was an image. Maebel looked closely it was a city. She slowed reached for it, her hand was soon engulfed in flames. Pictures flashed before her eyes, one after another. She got thrown back from the fire.  
"Strange?" asked Nile, looking back at his sister.  
"Very," she stood up and rubbed her behind. "That hurt."  
"I wonder what it is," said Nile looking back into the fire, "It just appeared, I didn't do anything this time."  
"Odd, yet it's not my problem," said Maebel. I'll be at the practice courts. She walked out carrying her blades with her. She didn't have time for one of Nile's shenanigans. However if he was truly honest about not making this image, she would have to deal with it later, much later. Nile merely looked at her as she did so. She closed the door.  
"I'm dressing," she yelled into the door.  
"Okay," yelled back Nile.  
She took out a dark blue sweater and a thick brown pair of pants, and pulled them on.  
"Alright," she called back. There was no answer. "Probably caught up in something."  
Maebel left the room and shut the door behind her. The hall was decorated with holly and occasionally mistletoe, candles also burned brightly, and fir trees stood at every corner. Maebel found an exit out of the castle and stood in the door way. A new layer of snow covered the ground. Maebel looked in the direction of the forest. A pair of yellow eyes gazed at her.  
"Ready for another go?" Maebel asked the thing. The eyes blinked, and vanished into the forest. Maebel ran head on, straight after the creature. Darting the trees, she kept moving, following a trail of some kind of foot prints. She ran as fast as she could. A wide river stood in her way. The creature had obviously jumped over it. She looked around and found a huge tree. She climbed on to the lowest branch and made her way up the tree. Once she had found a branch high enough and that could hold her weight, she lowered her self, trying to sight the creature. It stood on the other side of the bank crouching, waiting for her. She grabbed the branch with her hands and swung her body off of it and jumped over the river. She landed just in front of the creature. "Consider your self tagged," said Maebel, grinning.  
The creatures yellow eyes gazed back at her. The being stood up, reviling it's full height. The creature had a like human body, it's bangs hung limply, a metal substance. It was pretty tall, and from the look of it, it was a female. It was a Dwight.  
"Cu oui'ja lyikrd sa, duug oui muhk ahuikr," said the Dwight.  
Maebel quickly translated this to: So you've caught me, took you long enough. "Ed'c chufehk, ed'c rynt du nih eh chuf. Oui ryja muhkan makc drah E," replied Maebel. (Translated to: It's snowing, it's hard to run in snow. You have longer legs then I.)  
"Ed'c vih du gaab oui risyhc uh ouin duac," said Dwight, grinning.  
"Keep me on my toes?" asked Maebel, "Right, if anything I keep you on your toes."  
The Dwight ran deeper into the forest and shouted back, "Ihdem haqd desa!"  
"Until next time," said Maebel quietly.  
She walked back to the castle, following her old foot prints. The cold air chilled her bones, making her shiver slightly. Her weapons were neatly tucked into her pants. She pulled them out, and ran at top speed. She whirled them around as she ran, every now and again she'd climb a tree and swing from it. When she reached the end of the forest she stopped. The castle was fine, nothing surprised her. However, whenever she got this view of the castle it brought back the awful vision the chamber had given her. She mentally shook herself. She marched to the castle. That little excursion had taken her an hour, she had to get ready for the Squire meeting tonight. She ran into her room and tucked her weapons under her bed sheets. She pulled of the heavy clothes and rushed to her mother's rooms. Her mother stood there looking at a five different dresses, each a different color and style.  
"Hello there dear," said Maebel's mother looking away from the dresses. She had selected a peach dress.  
"Mother, how many times have I told you I want to pick out my dress," whined Maebel.  
"Not enough," replied her mother, a smile on her face. Maebel frowned. "Get in the bath." Ordered her mother. "What in the world have you been doing that got you so sweaty?"  
Maebel walked into the white bathroom. She took off her boots and peeled her sweaty clothes off throwing them to Berry who stood in side the closed door.  
"Nothing Mother," said Maebel, slowly getting into the warm water.  
"Tell me," replied Faith firmly, "Chasing a Dwight? Am I right?"  
"Yes mother," said Maebel guilty.  
"You know those things main purpose is to kill Maebel!" shouted her mother, in a worried yet bad tone of voice.  
"Yes, but this female I know," Maebel started, she was interrupted.  
"You don't know any Dwight, trust me, they will turn on you," said Faith.  
Maebel scrubbed herself and got out of the water. Pulling a soft warm towel around her self. She was led into her mother's main room. Berry, Alice and Rose pushed her down on to a chair. Truly pulled her hair into a bun and pulled to strands out from it and hung them in front of Maebel's eyes. Berry put some color on her face, and Rose put color on her eyes. Rose also put a peach shade of color on to her lips. They helped her into complicated under wear and then into the actual dress. It had a hoop underneath it, which was a chain mail like style. Instead of sticking out the hoop moved with her.  
"Alright, your ready," said Berry.  
Maebel left the room, with not so much as a nod to her mother. Faith let her go, she was in no mood to argue with her daughter, it was completely pointless. Maebel marched towards the great hall, not stopping. The great hall was full of 4th year pages. Hopefully they were going to be made squires.  
"Maebel, come over here," called Myles.  
"Coming," replied Maebel, lifting her skirts and walked over in her friends.  
"How much you reckon half of us pages aren't going to be squires?" asked Sky.  
"I wouldn't put anything on that bet," said Thomas.  
"Why not?" asked Sky.  
"Because hopefully we'll all get made squires," concluded Alex.  
"Hopefully we will all make the cut," interrupted Cleon.  
"Yea, hopefully," said Maebel.  
"Well you look nice tonight," said Sky winking at her.  
A person whistled as he assumed a position beside Maebel. "Well, well."  
"Go away, you," started Maebel.  
"Oh, but why?" asked Hawk, putting on a whimpering face.  
"Because I'm still mad at you, leave my sight," argued Maebel.  
"Yes, but you're not looking at me, hence I'm not in your sight," said Hawk.  
Maebel turned and looked at Hawk. He was wearing a dark red tunic with off white pants and a white belt. He also had a dark red robe covering his shoulders.  
"Okay, now get out of my sight," she said, smiling. Sky looked at Maebel, she looked back at him, and gave him a look that simply said, help. Music started playing and the boys asked some of the girls that had been brought my family members.  
"Maebel," said Sky tapping her shoulder, making her turn away from Hawk, "Would you like to dance?" He bowed.  
"Of course," said Maebel, giving a slight curtsey. They walked on to the dance floor and Maebel took Sky's hand and place her right hand on his shoulder. He had become quite a nice dancer. He led her around the floor.  
  
"Why are you so evil towards Hawk?" he asked. Maebel gave him a disappointing look. "Oh, I know, that whole marriage thing?"  
"Yes, that whole marriage thing Sky," Maebel replied, giving a half hearted smile.  
"Whom do you want to marry then?" he asked, his bright blue eyes glittering.  
"Nobody," said Maebel shyly, "I want to become a Knight first."  
"Of course, Lady Knight, I'd have it no other way," said Sky, twirling her around.  
The music stopped as fast as it started. Sky bowed and moved away, and Maebel was surrounded by a rather large group of girls. Their names were Samantha, Aphrodite, Cassandra, Sasha, Gaby, and Paprika.  
Paprika was sixteen, she wore her long blonde hair down in curls. She had on a baby blue dress, which had pearls on it. Her dress had a high neck on it. Her make-up had a natural look. Her bright blue eyes glittered as she looked around the room.  
Samantha was fourteen, she wore her bright red hair short. She had on a soft green dress. Her make-up was done in a way that matched her dress. Around her neck was a silver chain with an emerald hanging from it. It made her green eyes stand out nicely.  
Cassandra was fifteen, she had long brown hair, and it was put back in a loose ponytail. She had on a pink dress, which had little pink gems on it. It was cut so you could see her shoulders. Her make-up was all pink, her eyes were an odd color, pink.  
Gaby was fourteen, she wore her light brown hair in a bun on the top of her head. She had on a brown dress. It was an old style dress, cut so it showed little skin. Her eyes were a light brown color. Her make-up was done in earthy tones. A green amulet hung from her neck.  
Sasha was fifteen, she had dark red hair, which was tied up in a lot of little braids. She had on a scarlet dress. It was low cut, so it showed her upper chest. Her eyes were a deep blue. A ring of pearls hung around her neck.  
Aphrodite, was by far the most beautiful girl that Maebel had ever seen. She was sixteen. She had light blonde hair, which hung past her shoulders. She had a pearly white dress, which had little diamonds over it. The dress floated around her. It was low cut like Sasha's. Her eyes were a hazel color. A string of diamonds hung at her neck. However beautiful she was it wouldn't compensate for her height. She was a few inches shorter then Maebel.  
The girls talked as Maebel stared at the boys. Another song came on. Alex was asked by Aphrodite to dance, which of course he accepted. Sky asked Sasha, and they danced their way around the room. Myles, came over standing beside Maebel.  
"Could you-er, find me a dance partner?" asked Myles. "I love to dance, but I'm to shy to ask anybody."  
"Yes of course, I know the perfect person," said Maebel. She walked over to Gaby and led the shy girl to Myles.  
"Myles, Gaby. Gaby, Myles." She introduced them. "Go dance you two," she laughed.  
She watched her friend stroll over to the dance floor and she saw Myles gracefully twirl Gaby around. Paprika was asked by Thomas to dance, and she accepted. Samantha shyly asked Greg to dance, and Cassandra danced with Michael. Maebel was in awe by the dancers. All of them looked so perfect together. Maebel felt a tap on her shoulder she quickly turned around to see who it was. It was Cleon. He looked dazzling in a nice blue tunic, and white pants. He'd tied his coal black hair back into a ponytail. His eyes were pink. Maebel had been trying to figure out what each of the colors his eyes turn meant. So far she knew that, blue meant deciding or exciting, green meant confused, black meant depressed, and hazel was a normal mood.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked, offering a hand.  
"Of course," Maebel replied, smiling.  
Cleon led Maebel out into the middle of the room. Maebel took his hand, and they started to glide along the dance floor. Maebel felt like everything else around them had stopped, and nobody was there but them. Cleon seemed to be in a trance, just looking at her. His pink eyes startled her. Affection? Or is he sick? She wondered. He slowly bent his head down and kissed her. The music stopped and everyone separated. Maebel let go of Cleon and had trouble walking away but somehow she managed it.  
The crowd of 4th year pages gathered around Lord Olrick. He was about to announce the new Squires.  
"Tonight we are making some of you squires. Others will either complete this year over, and others will have to do all four years again. We would have done this last week but due to circumstances not under our control it was postponed. Most of you have completed the written tests with flying colors, some barely made it, and others did not. I will read allowed the list of the new pages. As you are called stand up on this platform with me," he announced.  
"Sky of Garthen," said Lord Olrick. Applause boomed through out the room. Sky beamed, and went to stand behind Lord Olrick. "Thomas of Waterfalls," he called. Everyone clapped, and a few of the girls whistled. Thomas stood up on the platform and said "Thank you, thank you, I'd like to thank..." the Demon 6 booed him off stage. Sky pulled him back. Thomas stood behind Lord Olrick and gave him bunny ears. This got a few laughs from the kids and frowns from the adults. "Myles of Asatop," called Lord Olrick. Myles bowed and stood beside Thomas who gave both his friend high fives. "Greg of Haildom," called Lord Olrick. The room exploded in cheers. He walked on the platform and stood beside Sky. "Logan of Hilton," called Lord Olrick. Some of the boys gave him high fives others clapped his back. He walked on to the platform and gave high fives to the boys standing there. "Henry of Isinghower," he called. Henry blushed and received a kiss from his friend, girl friend. Then he walked on to the stage.  
"Lloyd of Misble," Lord Olrick called. Lloyd jumped up and shouted, there was a mixture of laughs and applause.  
"Cleon of Quasar," called Lord Olrick. Maebel rushed over to him and took his hand and quickly kissed him. He walked over to the stage, and high fived the Demon 6. Ten more boys were called. That left only five more Pages. Maebel hung her head. Was I good enough? She asked herself.  
"And last but certainly not least," Lord Olrick paused and said in a softer voice. "Our own, Princess Maebel Celina."  
Maebel's smile brought the whole room into long lasting applause. She lifted her skirts and walked on to the platform. The whole of Demon 6 surrounded her and hugged her. It was December 31st naturally they celebrated New Year. At 1 o'clock Maebel helped Master Garret to his room and put a painkiller on a table for him to find in the morning.  
"Good-night Master Garret," whispered Maebel closing the door behind her.  
She walked back to the Great Hall for the rest of the celebration. She quickly found the Demon 6 and engaged in the conversation.  
"What do you think happened to Scarlett?" asked Sky.  
"She left," answered Myles.  
"Couldn't do it," continued Alex, "But our Maebel is much better then that."  
"Yeah," said Cleon. They all hugged her.  
"You're all out to get me. Aren't you? You're always trying to kill me!" laughed Maebel. They let go of her.  
"Sorry," they chorused. They all laughed.  
"Stop copying me," said Sky and Thomas at the same time.  
"You first," they said again.  
"No you!" said Myles, in jumped on Thomas's back.  
"Get off my back Myles," laughed Thomas.  
"Party!!" said Alex jumping on Sky's back.  
"SHUT UP!!" screamed Maebel, the boys all looked at her in confusion. They jumped off one another's backs. A grin spread across Maebel's face.  
"Just kidding!" she said.  
"Well that wasn't funny," chorused the boys, they gave her frowns that quickly turned into smiles. Sky, the smallest, jumped on Maebel's back.  
They stayed up until two, then they all went to their rooms. During the night, or should I say early morning, a violent storm broke out. Cleon, in his nightgown, ran to Maebel's rooms to see if she was okay. He opened the door and found Maebel sleeping soundly. He stood in the doorway about to leave when he heard more people coming, he ducked inside her room, closing the door behind him. He heard more footsteps coming closer. The door opened to reveal the rest of Demon 6.  
They all screamed.  
"What in the world are you doing here?" Myles asked.  
"Checking on Maebel," replied Cleon.  
"Well I wasn't scared," said Sky. Lightening flashed and then came a crack of thunder. Sky jumped and screamed.  
"No of course not, you're the brave one," laughed Thomas. A louder crack of thunder went off, at this the boys all jumped.  
"Shhh," said Alex, "You'll wake up Maebel."  
Maebel rubbed her eyes and yawned. She opened her eyes to see what the commotion was. Her bed was placed in the corner of the room, so she couldn't see much. She looked at the end of her bed, there was Mulan sound asleep, and the door was also closed. She rolled on to her left side to see Sky, Thomas, Alex, Myles, and Cleon, all in their nightclothes. She quickly sat up.  
"AHHH!" screamed Maebel. Her scream was stifled by Sky's hand.  
"Shhh," he said, he removed his hand.  
"What are you doing?" she whispered.  
"Checking on you," said Thomas, "We thought you might be scared."  
Mulan who was curled up on the end of Maebel's bed stretched and jumped off the bed. She walked over to the boys who had taken seats in various places of the room.  
"I'm not scared, I was sleeping. And scared of what?" she asked.  
Thunder cracked. "That," said Alex.  
"O," said Maebel, "I didn't even hear it."  
"O," said the boys.  
"Sorry," said Cleon. He waited for an answer but Maebel had already fallen asleep. Myles curled up by the couch near the fireplace, and Cleon got on the opposite end of the couch. Cleon quickly lit the fire, warming the room. Sky had found Maebel's favorite chair and gotten a blanket and fell asleep. Alex had placed himself on the couch opposite Myles. Maebel woke up and walked into the secret room near the fireplace. She walked into a closet wear she kept extra blankets. She picked up nine blankets and walked back into the main room, closing the secret door behind her. She covered each boy with two blankets, except Sky who already had a blanket. She crawled back into bed and looked for Mulan. Mulan was cuddled up beside Cleon and looked quite content. Maebel listened to the sound of hard snow against the window and quickly fell asleep.  
Maebel had gotten her way through four hard years. Each year holding a new old adventure. Now she only had four more to go. Her journey however is far from over.  
  
Chapter Eight  
The Dwight  
  
"Get up, get up!!" Yelled Mulan. "You're late!!"  
Maebel jumped out of bed and quickly washed and pulled on a tunic and breeches. She grabbed her books and ran out the door, Mulan running after her. Maebel ran down the hall and almost knocked over five people. She opened a class room door and stumbled in. She stopped dead in her tracks, almost stepping on Mulan who was under her feet. Everyone turned to look at Maebel.  
"Sorry, I...slept in," said Maebel placing her things on a table and trying to straighten out her hair. In the front of the classroom was a Dwight, standing beside Master Garret. "Uhhh," started Maebel.  
"Rammu Syapam," said Dwight.  
"Hello," replied Maebel.  
"Dwight is teaching the class her language, your just in time," said Master Garret, "Since it's snowed to much the practice courts are snowed in, today we'll be learning Dwight language."  
"E ymnayto ghuf ruf du cbayg ed," said Maebel (translated to I already know how to speak it.)  
"Oac, e vunkud," said Master Garret.  
"You forget a lot of things," laughed Maebel. This got a laugh out of the Dwight, but no body else understood. Mabel pulled he things together and sat down.  
"Now, Dwight's are killers. However this one is human friendly, as long as your honest," explained Master Garret. "They have the power to manipulate metal. So they can use metal as they wish. They carry two slightly shorter glaives, which they can hook together and make a whole different weapon."  
The Dwight pulled her weapon out of no where. She melted them together and changed the blade, into an arc shape. The boys let out gasps. Dwight pulled her weapon apart and put it away.  
"Now isn't that handy?" asked Alex, he grinned at the Dwight.  
"Vuumecr meddma puo," commented Dwight (translated to: Foolish little boy)  
"Huf, huf, bmyo hela," replied Maebel (translated to: Now, now, play nice).  
The Dwight scowled at her. "That's what you get," said Maebel.  
"For being right?" asked Dwight, now speaking in English.  
"For being mean," replied Maebel. Master Garret looked at Maebel, then at Dwight.  
"You speak English?" he asked.  
"Yes, this thing taught me," she said walking to Maebel. Maebel laughed. Dwight pulled out her weapon. "Mad'c ku. Desa du pa y cruf uvv," called Dwight (translated to: let's go. time to be a show off).  
Maebel reached into her bag, but Dwight's slicing blades cut her off. Maebel jumped back on to her desk. Dwight turned and saw Mabel jumping at her. Dwight turned back around and Maebel jumped off her back reaching for her fighting forks. She pulled them out and turned around sharply, cutting the Dwight across her belly.  
"Now students don't be alarmed, a routine fight. Dwight's can not be killed easily. However if you do manage to kill one, you get a wrap of metal in embedded into your arm, and you cannot do anything about it," explained Master Garret, as Mabel and Dwight continued fighting.  
Dwight grabbed Maebel arms and put them behind her back. Maebel twisted and flipped Dwight over her. Dwight did another flip and landed on the window sill. She saluted and jumped out the window. The class clapped. Maebel gave a smile, and returned to her seat to listen to the rest of what Master Garret had to say.  
  
Chapter Ten  
Knights  
  
The rest of the day went on as it usually went. A week had passed since the squires meeting. No knight had picked anyone to be his squire yet. Maebel didn't want to be separated from her friends, but she knew it was going to happen sometime.  
"Hey, Maebel," said Cleon passing her in a hall. Cleon had never acted the same way around Maebel since the last dance.  
"Hey Cleon, wait up," Maebel called after him. She walked a little faster so she was standing beside him. "You know who you want to get picked by?"  
"Raul, he's cool. Not to mention the top knight of Nesca," said Cleon.  
They continued walking down the hall.  
"I'd rather like to be Hannah's squire. She is the only female Knight. Apart from Isabella, but she's retired," replied Maebel.  
"It figures," commented Cleon. He kept walking down the hall, as Maebel stopped. She considered what he meant.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she finally asked, catching up with him. He stopped walking. "You being a girl would like to be a females squire." "Right," said Maebel, not believing him. "Are you going to the practice courts?" she asked. "Yes," he said, patting his sword that was at his side. "Me too," said Maebel imitating him. As pages and squires, once they got their swords they had to keep them at their sides for the whole day. Never letting them out of their sight. Cleons stride was twice the size of Maebel's so she had to jog to keep up with him. "What's gotten you in such a fowl mood today?" Maebel asked. "I'm not in a bad mood," he replied, opening a door to the practice courts. He drew his sword and put it at Maebel's neck. "Heh," said Maebel smiling, "Oui'mm byo vuum." Maebel drew her weapon, Macbeth, her sword. Maebel sliced Cleon across the wrist, which made him move. He faked left and rolled to her right. She followed this movement, which she had mastered her first year as a page. Maebel yawned and brought her sword down in front of Cleon. He bashed his sword against hers. "Now, now, play nice," warned Cleon. Maebel turned around and walked off. "I don't have time for you." Maebel walked down the halls scraping her sword against the stone walls, releasing a hiss noise. Someone was walking up to her. She didn't care. The person walked by her and stopped resting a hand on her shoulder. "Maebel," said the person. Maebel turned around. "Hannah?" Maebel looked startled, she bowed. "Yes, that's me. I've been meaning to ask you something, but you've been so busy lately that I never get to talk to you," said Hannah, she smiled. She was wearing a blue tunic, it brought out the blue in her eyes, which glittered. "Yes, I am rather busy. Never the less here I am, ask me now," replied Maebel. "I've been looking for a squire. I've considered taking a boy, but I believe you would benefit from having a female knight watch over you, teach you, and show you how a girl deals with things. No boy shows as much promise as you however," said Hannah. Maebel blushed. "So, would you like to be my squire?" "Yes, of course," said Maebel, hugging Hannah. "I've never been so happy!" "I can see that," laughed Hannah. "Thank you so much!" said Maebel. She ran down the halls. Hannah watched her run into a couple of people. She must have really wanted that, thought Hannah. Hannah laughed, and shrugged her shoulders and walked the opposite way down the hall. Maebel ran down the halls and into the first place where her friends would be, the library, and of course there they were. "Guess what!?" said Maebel, rather loudly. "Shhh," chorused the boys. "Sorry, guess what," said Maebel quietly. "What?" asked Sky. "I'm Hannah's squire!" said Maebel jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. "Wow," said Thomas. "Really?" asked Sky. "That's so cool," said Alex. "You'll learn a lot," said Myles. "You can count on Myles to say a thing like that," said Thomas. "Let's leave, that way we can talk," said Alex, "loudly." They all stifled a laugh. Five of the Demon 6, walked out of the library. Each of them got their coats and put on warmer clothes, and then they met up in the stables. Maebel walked up to Darkstar. She had put a heating spell on his stall to keep him warm. Hello there, greeted Darkstar, A wonderful day for a ride if I do say so myself. "So it is," said Maebel. She entered the stall, closing the door behind her. "Would you like to go for a ride then?" Yes please, replied Darkstar, I feel the need to run! He reared playfully. Maebel got her old saddle, the armor that Hawk had gotten Darkstar had been abandoned since Maebel learnt he was planning a marriage between them. Maebel put on Darkstar's tack and bucked the cinch. She opened the door and led Darkstar out, she closed it behind her once more. She stood on the left side of Darkstar and placed her left foot in the stirrup and swung her right leg over his body. She trotted him out of the stables and into the frosty January air. "So, did any of you get picked yet?" asked Maebel. The rest of the boys caught up to her. "Taban of Garthen," said Myles, "He's one of the smartest of the court, he picked me." Myles looked very pleased. "O, I know him, he used to live in my home town," said Sky. "No kidding?" asked Thomas, thinking that was very stupid to say. "Well I got picked," said Cleon. "By who? By who!?" Maebel practically yelled. "Raul, you know Hannah's friend," said Cleon. "Sweet!" said Thomas. "Cool," said Alex. "Aren't they on the same squad?" asked Sky, "Who?" asked Maebel. "Raul and Hannah," said Sky. "Yes, I do believe they are on the same squad," answered Myles. "Cool, that means that Cleon and I will get to see each other once in a while," said Maebel. "Not that we want to leave the rest of you," added Cleon. "I got picked by Logan of Misble," said Alex, "He's also in the same squad as Hannah and Raul." "That's great Alex!" said Maebel, trotting Darkstar, "But I bet I can beat you to that tree." "Your on," said Alex, bringing his white horse Snow-white into a trot. Maebel and Alex raced down to the huge oak tree and both did a very fancy trick, they both flipped off the back of their horses and landed on the ground. "TA-DAA!" they yelled. The boys clapped, laughing. They all dismounted their horses and led them to the river and then the sat down by the tree. "I got picked by Kilik of Duxton," said Sky, "He's the best fighter of the court." "Well if I'm not mistaken, they're all on the same squad," said Thomas. "Who'd you get picked by?" said Sky, poking Thomas. "I didn't get picked yet..." said Thomas, looking at his feet. "Sorry," said Alex, "But you'll get picked don't worry." "Hopefully," said Thomas. "Don't worry," said Maebel, slapping her friend on the back. "Right, Hakuna Mattata," said Cleon. They all laughed. Each of them sat down silent. They exchanged looks, and smiled at each other. "Well, we're not getting anywhere just sitting here," said Cleon. Just then something came from behind the tree. "Well, well, princess Maebel," said an eerie voice. Maebel stood up to see Duke Rogue. "What are you here for?" asked Cleon. The rest of Demon 6 stood up. "Just strolling around," replied Duke Rogue, he ushered for someone to come forward, out of the trees came six black warriors. "We just need you out of the way for a moment, can't have you interrupting our plans," said Duke Rogue, giving them all an evil grin. Just then the black warriors came out from the trees and started to lunge at the Demon 6. They looked at each other and immediately each of them was linked to the others mind. Sky ran over and unbuckled the reins on some of the horses, and quickly whispered to them to ride back to the castle. Sky linked the reins together and handed one end to Alex, they both ran to the fighters. Meanwhile Cleon, Thomas, and Maebel were keeping them back by using kicks, and spells. Maebel now an expert in the power of earth, had grabbed thunder and started firing spells at the six warriors. Just then Alex and Sky came up from behind and roped the six warriors together. They tied them up and ran towards the castle. "Good job," said Maebel, running extremely fast, "Now when we get to the castle jump him." "Right," chorused the boys. Soon they came to the clearing the castle was close. Duke Rogue wasn't anywhere to be found. They split up and each searched for him. Maebel ran down to the royal quarters. She laid down on the floor next to the door and tried to listen. "Right then, it's settled," said Duke Rogue. "Yes, thank you Rogue," said Ashton, opening the door. Maebel darted out the way of the door. Duke Rogue walked out looking quite pleased with himself. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Maebel, standing up and crossing her arms across her chest. "Bringing your Kingdom to its end," said Rogue before walking away. "Maebel quick pack up, Banazar has started to attack, we're needed at the border," yelled Sky from down the hall, Maebel ran towards him, "Everyone else has already started to pack. Maebel ran into her room and grabbed her bag, she shoved some tunics and breeches in it, as well as another pair of riding boots. She ran out to the stables and packed Darkstars saddlebags. "We're going to the border," said Maebel. What's happened? asked Darkstar. "Banazar has attacked," said Maebel, she got up on Darkstar and raced him out of the stall to the calling line. "Maebel!" called Hannah. Maebel rode Darkstar over to her, and the group started to move at a gallop. "What happened?" asked Maebel. "Banazar has started to attack Fort Main," said Hannah. Isabella was there. "Is she hurt?" asked Maebel. "No, everybody is fine," said Hannah, "they just want Squad leader ready for battle." "We're Squad leader?" asked Mabel. "Yes, also called 2nd squad. Each squad has a name, you'll soon learn them," said Hannah. "How much did you pack?" "Not a lot, but enough for a week," Maebel replied. "Not bad for a firsty," giggled Hannah. "What's that supposed to mean?' asked Maebel. "I'm just kidding," said Hannah. Hannah's horse was a chestnut mare, Hannah had name her Hope & Glory. They rode on through the night, though the border was a week away. They stopped outside the town of Durley. Eventually they set up camp, the moon was right above them. Maebel quickly set up her tent and had food, she washed Darkstar and Hope & Glory and then feed them and led them to the river to have a drink. Maebel found Sky, Alex, Cleon and Myles and they sat down by the fire. "I miss Thomas already," said Maebel. "Yeah, it's to quiet," whispered Alex. "All in a days work," said a familiar voice. "You said it," said the boys. Maebel and the boys slowly turned around, they looked back at the figure and turned back and did a double take. They couldn't believe their eyes, it was Thomas standing behind them. "Thomas!" yelled Maebel standing up and hugging her friend. "Got picked last minute, Michael of Isinghower," said Thomas. "That's awesome, that means we're all together," said Sky. "Maybe, Thomas might be passing through," said Myles. "Well are you?" asked Alex. "Quick tell us then," said Cleon, eagerly. "Yes, I'm staying," said Thomas, a broad grin broke out across his face. Thomas took a seat beside Maebel and Cleon. Maebel wondered off. Mulan crossed her tracks. Good job I sleep in that horses saddlebags, said Mulan, or I would've gotten left behind. "I'm so sorry," said Maebel picking up Mulan, and stroking her. Time for you to meet someone, she said jumping out of Maebel's arms, follow me. Maebel followed Mulan deep into the trees and not long after she met the goddess. "Where are you taking me?" Maebel asked Mulan. "To me," said a soothing voice. Maebel looked up and saw the mother goddess in a tree. "Mother," said Maebel bowing. The goddess came down from the dress making sure not to catch her floating earthy dress on the tree. "Daughter," started the goddess, she sighed, "Where to begin?" "Are you displeased with me?" asked Maebel. "No, no, not at all," said the goddess, "it's just I've been putting off us meeting." "What do you mean?" questioned Maebel, now very confused. "I thought that meeting you might put you off track of your studies. Isabella didn't meet me until she became a squire herself. You have the power of earth. As I'm sure you figured out, this will come in handy but you haven't yet mastered it. Work on it, you'll need it. Also work on calling things, and animals to you. Do not be afraid to be a leader and tell the older Knights what to do." The goddess touched her and she laid a bracelet around her wrist, in was brown leather with dark green jewels hanging from it. "This will make people listen to you when you most need it." The goddess smiled. "I'm here when you need me," she said before vanishing. Tough woman to please that one, sighed Mulan.  
"A woman of few words," scorned Maebel, not liking Mulan's attitude.  
  
Maebel walked back to camp. She twisted the bracelet around her wrist. Guess I can't take it off, she thought. Maebel stumbled back into camp and took a seat beside Sky. The boys were talking about going into battle, Maebel's thoughts drifted off.  
"Where'd you go," asked Sky, turning to Maebel.  
"Huh, what?" asked Maebel, being forced to put her dreams aside.  
"Where were you," tried Sky.  
"I followed Mulan to....the mother goddess," said Maebel.  
"Really?!" asked Sky, very excited. "Yep," said Maebel unimpressed. "What's the matter Sugar?" asked Sky. "Sugar?" asked Maebel. "Sorry," stuttered Sky. "It's cool," said Maebel. She put her head on Sky's shoulder. "We're going into war." "Yeah, hard to believe," sighed Sky. "It's going to be hard," replied Maebel. "I'm tired," she stifled through a yawn. She gripped Sky's arm and sighed leaning on him for a pillow. "That's only the beginning Princess," said Sky. "Only the beginning....."  
  
Chapter Eleven  
What's Wrong with Niles?  
  
"Get up, hurry!" yelled Cleon, stuffing random things into Maebel's bags. "We're moving out."  
Maebel rushed out of bed. "Get out!!" she yelled back. She quickly jumped into her breeches and her dark green tunic. She pulled on a pair of riding boots and packed her bags and took down her tent. Hannah rushed over and started to help.  
"I didn't know we'd leave this early," said Maebel, exhausted.  
"Neither did I, but I got up early anyway," said Hannah. She packed up the tent for Maebel.  
Maebel then rushed to the stables, and quickly put on Darkstars saddle.  
We're in a rush aren't we? Asked Darkstar.  
"Yes," said Maebel, "Banazar is moving forward."  
Maebel got on to Darkstar as fast as she could. "Mulan!" she yelled.  
Reporting for duty SIR! Meowed the cat.  
"Get on now!" ordered Maebel. Mulan obeyed.  
Darkstar galloped as fast as he could, Banazar warriors we're starting to come around the now disassembled camp. Darkstar reared and knocked over few Banazar riders trampling them until they were alive no longer. He then rushed on to find Hannah. Maebel thought quickly and pulled out thunder. She swung it at running Banazar troops. She quickly released an earth spell, which crumpled the ground beneath some Banazar troops. She turned Darkstar around, they were all dead. The rest of the troop rode in silence for a long time. Maebel hung her head, tired and miserable she dozed off. She opened her eyes millions of troops stood at the border. Her group had dispersed and sent up camp.  
"Brace yourself, we're in for a tough one," said Hannah, guiding Darkstar over to an empty lot. She unloaded everything and set up a tent. She washed down Darkstar and Hope & Glory, then she led the tired horses to a river. Just then something or someone covered her eyes.  
"Guess who," said the person in an odd voice.  
"What's wrong with your voice Sky?" asked Maebel.  
Sky dropped his hands from her eyes and wiggled his arms under hers. He buried his face in her neck.  
"Mmmm," sighed Maebel. "You okay?" he asked. The smell of pancakes and syrup drifted from his mouth. Maebel hadn't had anything to eat today, her stomach growled fiercely. "We need to get some food in you," said Sky. He playfully tickled her. He grabbed her hand and led her to food. He fed her so she couldn't get away. They talked a while then Maebel had patrol with Hannah. "I'll see you guys later," said Maebel. "See you later," replied Sky. "Bye," said Alex. "Have fun!" laughed Myles. "I'll check on you later," said Cleon. Maebel walked over to meet Hannah. She mounted Darkstar, Hannah had already put his saddle on. Maebel felt unneeded, it was her job as a squire to do anything for Hannah, and Hannah always ended up doing things for herself and or Maebel. They rode around making sure the Banazar army hadn't made any advances. Maebel had so much to deal with right now she couldn't handle anything else. Soon it was lunchtime, Maebel and Hannah ate on patrol. At nightfall they returned to camp and had dinner. A messenger approached Maebel. She clung to Sky. I hope it's good news, she prayed. "Message for Princess Maebel Celina," announced the young boy. Maebel followed him away from listening ears. "Prince Nile," started the boy, "Look I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, but your brother....is....dead," said the boy. "Sorry." "Dead...." Moaned Maebel. The boy walked off as Maebel sat on a tree stump.  
  
How could you, she thought, leaving me here all alone. I know you really didn't want the throne, but did it hurt that much....she stopped thinking about it and started to add things up in her head. She still felt him, he wasn't dead he was very much alive, he defiantly didn't want the throne. You sick liar, you staged a death to get off the throne! "I guess it was lame, but it's the best I got," said Nile. He stood beside Maebel, a ghost like figure. "What did you do?" she asked. "Nothing dangerous," said Nile, suspiciously. "What did you do?" Maebel asked again. "Set my house on fire..." said Nile. "Heh, funny?" "No not funny, you could've hurt yourself," said Maebel, she tried to push the figure but it was only an image of Nile. "I was a mile away when I did it calm down," said Nile. "But that leaves me for the throne!" exclaimed Maebel, "No fair!" "Deal with it little sister," he said, before vanishing. Maebel walked back to camp. twirled the bracelet the goddess had given her. The gems glittered. Face the music that's going to help, she thought. The Banazar troops still hadn't moved. The King's knights were getting restless. On the grounds was a big tent, inside was a map of Nesca and Banazar. The captain of the Demon 6's squad was Hannah of Silver Lake. Some of the bigger knight's had gathered in the tent to discuss what they were going to do. "I say we move!" yelled Michael of Isinghower, he shook the whole tent with his low rumbling voice.  
  
"No! If we do that we could risk half of our troops!" yelled back Taban of Garthen.  
  
"Not if we do it right," said Hannah of Silver Lake, she spoke calmly.  
"Hannah's right, we could send our troop out in a form of an arc. That way the Banazar army would have nothing to do but retreat," said Raul of Hawk's Peak.  
"Squad one and three can make the arc on the left and right, squad two has the biggest men they should go in the middle," said Kilik of Duxton.  
"Yes Kilik, and then the reserves of the fourth, fifth, and sixth troop could line up behind them," said Logan of Misble.  
"That's a fifteen hundred troops," concluded Taban.  
"We'll beat their entire lot!" said Michael excitedly.  
"But there is one problem," said Hannah. The knights gave her a disapproving look.  
"What problem?" asked Kilik.  
"The King of Banazar. We need troops to kidnap him, maybe even squires," said Hannah.  
"Tricky, but we could get it to work," said Raul.  
"Maebel," started Hannah.  
"You want to risk our Princess?" asked Michael.  
"That's insane, we can't. What if she gets hurt?" asked Kilik.  
"We can't risk that Hannah," said Raul.  
"We have to she's the best we've got," said Hannah. Hannah ran her hand through her long brown hair. The rest of the Knights looked around, as if they wanted to make the right choice but they didn't want to risk Maebel.  
"I'm sorry, but we have to do it, she'll agree with me. She can do it. Cleon of Quasar and Sky of Garthen can help her. Sky is a quick thinker, and Cleon is a great fighter, and I'm sure Maebel with have the best plan," said Hannah, "Have faith."  
"Do we all agree on putting Princess Maebel on the duty of kidnapping King Tybalt?" asked Raul, "All in favor raise your right hand."  
All the knights raised their hands. None of them wanted to risk Mabel, but they knew it was the best thing to do.  
"Alright then," said Raul, "You go tell her." He pointed at Hannah.  
"Me?" Hannah asked.  
"Yes you, you're her knight," said Kilik.  
"Alright then," said Hannah. She left the tent and went looking for Maebel.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
An Eerie Spirit  
  
Maebel threw another rock into the River. It ended with another splash. The trees were starting to get their color back, it was spring again. Maebel jumped on to a rock that was in the middle of the river.  
"I wish something would happen," said Alex, he stood in the middle of the river.  
"Like what?" asked Sky.  
Sky had climbed a tree and was now hanging from a low branch. Thomas was sitting cross-legged on a huge rock beside the river. Cleon was sitting next to Thomas, Cleon stretched his legs out. Myles was sitting by the river with his feet in the water, he had a map of Banazar and Nesca on his lap.  
"Well I was hoping for a little action," said Alex.  
"O right," said Sky.  
"Well we can't do anything about it," said Thomas.  
"We could, you just don't want to," said Maebel, she drew out a pretend sword, "Draw you evil villain," she said pointing at Thomas.  
At this Thomas drew out a pretend sword as well. He pretended to slash Maebel in her stomach. "Take that!" he yelled.  
"Nooooo!" cried Maebel, she clutched her stomach and splash into the river.  
The boys started laughing. Just then Hannah came out from the trees. She clapped her hands smiling at the group.  
"Very nice," she said, "I have a job for you lot, if you'll take it."  
"Anything!" said Thomas.  
"Yes please!" said Myles, looking away from his map.  
"Ok, I'll tell you," she said, "If we intend to capture the Banazar Kingdom, who do we need?"  
Maebel was on the other side of the river, she was looking at Hannah in shock. "The King," Maebel said quietly.  
The boys said nothing, they all looked at Hannah for the answer.  
"You got it," she said, "We need a team of experts to capture him. However they need to train for a month. A select three have already been chosen to go inside the chambers the others will guard. You in?"  
"For Nesca?" asked Maebel.  
"For Nesca," replied the boys, they nodded.  
"Good, your training starts tomorrow," said Hannah, "See you there." She walked off in the direct of camp.  
Maebel bent down and picked up another rock, she threw it into the trees, and it made the new leaves rustle.  
"No," she said turning back to the boys, "Do you know what we've gotten into?"  
  
The boys nodded. Neither of them looked happy about this. A smile broke across Myles' face.  
"What's so funny?" asked Maebel, she was not impressed by this sudden smile over something that was defiantly not something to laugh about.  
"We're going to become spy's, and risk our lives," started Myles.  
Cleon cut him off. "Don't you get it Myles," He grabbed Myles by his collar and looked menacingly into his eyes. "We're risking our lives, and we only get one!" he said.  
"Cleon put him down!" yelled Maebel running over to them and grabbed Cleon's arm, she pushed Cleon away from Myles. "We could stop this war! We've always wanted danger, we've always loved excitement, and this is our chance to prove we're..." she paused. That voice, she thought, it's so familiar.  
I'm waiting one more time, follow me, said the eerie voice.  
Maebel grabbed her head in pain, "NO!" she screamed. She closed her eyes and landed on the ground on her knees fighting to get a hold of her body.  
Just one more test, said the voice, one more vision, you won't regret it.  
"No means no!" she shouted. She opened her eyes, everything was starting to get blurry. Objects of color were coming closer to her, it started to get very dark and cold, and she closed her eyes. Something very wet and cold splashed over her.  
"Maebel!" shouted Cleon's voice.  
Maebel then felt and huge pain hit her on the left side of her face. It stung her and she was forced to open her eyes again. Everything now was clear. She was lying on a rock beside the river, Cleon standing over her and Myles, Alex, Thomas and Sky were sitting next to her.  
"What did you do that for," said Sky standing up, hitting Cleon across his face. He lunged for Sky and stopped, he grimaced in pain.  
"Well she's awake isn't she!" he yelled at her.  
"Maebel are you alright," said Myles. Maebel had gone pale with fear.  
"Yeah, yeah," she said, "Just fine."  
"She's just been attacked by something!" yelled Alex at Myles, "Of course she's not fine!"  
All the boys had started arguing with each other. Maebel gripped her head in fear she would lose it. She held her ears to try block out some of the noise coming from the boys. The ground shock underneath her as Sky threw down a huge rock. All the boys were now standing up, as if they were about to kill one another.  
"All of you hold your heads!" yelled Thomas in the loudest possible voice.  
The boys stopped there fighting to look at Thomas. He was now standing up clenching his fists.  
"Maebel has just been attacked and you guys are fighting each other!" he yelled. He sat down next to Maebel the boy followed him.  
"Thanks," said Maebel. She had no more strength she closed her eyes. She felt herself getting lifted up on to someone's back. She passed out, no more energy left to do anything.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
Training Starts  
  
Maebel sat up in her bed, stroking Mulan. She had just finished her breakfast of bread and eggs and milk. She threw the covers off of her and went over to her dresser. Mulan was still sleeping. She looked at the reflection that looked back at her in a bowl of water. Her face had regained some color, if not any at all. She scratched her head. What was...she interrupted her question with the answer, the chamber.  
"Ever heard of playing fair?" she yelled.  
Silence.  
"Obviously not," said a calm voice. It was the mother goddess. "Something troubling you, whatever you just yelled at didn't answer." She smiled and Maebel felt all the color return to her pale cheeks.  
"The chamber it keeps calling me," she said.  
"Ah, yes Ares not playing nicely," she said, a look of worry came over her face.  
"Ares?" asked Maebel.  
"Yes Ares, a god that looks over looks that chamber. No one speaks to him, he causes people to go mad, that's his job and no one likes him for it. He's just doing what he thinks is right, and he has some reason for you. He called Hannah, and then she willingly went into the chamber. You've gone into the chamber under aged your lucky he didn't kill you." She paused. "I do believe my brother is calling me. I'll be checking on you don't worry." She vanished.  
"Don't worry, like that's going to be easy," said Maebel, as she splashed water on her face.  
Cheer up training starts today said Mulan.  
"Oh, I'm bursting with joy," said Maebel sarcastically.  
"Knock, knock," said a voice. Hawk stood at the tent opening. He had a happy grin on his face. He was dressed in his battle clothes, which were nothing special they consisted of a brown tunic, with grass stained, white breeches and black riding boots. He also carried a shield on his back and a sword at his side. Hawk had abandoned his old sword and bought a new one with had a black stone at the end with a black hilt. The sword it's self was a shined silver.  
Maebel gripped a nightgown that hung loosely around her.  
"Hi," she said. She hadn't seen Hawk in weeks, but was wasn't at all excited to see him now.  
"Hannah is waiting for you," he said. Maebel rushed over and pushed him out. Closing the curtains.  
"I need to dress," she said.  
Maebel open a bag and pulled out some camouflage colored pants and tunic. She quickly pulled them on. She walked over to her cot and bent down to pull out some boots. She pulled them on and tied the laces. She splashed some water on her face and ran outside. Passing Hawk, with out giving him a glance. He followed her.  
"Please talk to me," said Hawk.  
"I have nothing to say to you," said Maebel. She looked around for Hannah. She found the boys and walked over to them. Hawk stayed behind as Maebel rushed to greet her friends. Maebel hugged Cleon.  
"Good morning," he said.  
"Morning," replied Maebel, stifling a yawn.  
Alex, Thomas, and Myles looked half a sleep, where as Sky looked wide awake. Hannah approached them. She carried a bag on her back. Maebel saw she was also carrying seven spears.  
"Are you all ready?" she asked. She didn't need an answer she kept talking. "Training is not going to be easy. You will learn to pick locks, distract guards. You'll learn about disguise and how to tell a friend from foe. You will master every weapon possible and learn how to improvise. We start now. Follow me."  
She walked away from camp. The Demon 6 following her. Little did they know another was following them as well. Hannah led them to the river they were around yesterday. She pulled out a locked box from her bag and placed it on a rock. She pulled out several hairpins.  
"Each of you in turn will try to open this box. Myles first," she said.  
Myles approached the box. Studying it. Thinking how to get in. Hannah handed him hairpin. He sat down near the box, and stuck the hairpin in the lock. He twisted it around, but couldn't open it.  
"Cleon," called Hannah.  
Cleon quickly stuck the hairpin inside the lock and twisted it franticly. He smiled and stomped on the lock. It broke opening the box.  
"That's one way," Hannah said, she smiled, "but I'm looking for a quieter way.  
Hannah pulled out another box with was identical to the first. Alex nor Maebel nor Thomas could open the lock. It was Sky's turn. He picked up the box and stuck the hairpin in. He put the box up to his ear and twisted the hairpin listening for a clicking noise. The lock opened. Not making a noise.  
"Very good," said Hannah. "Now teach the rest how to do that."  
He taught them very quickly, and each of them could open the lock within seconds. Next they started to learn how to distract guards. They practiced on the ones that were off duty at the camp. The group flew through the lessons, after a month they had learned how to pick locks, how to distract guards. They knew how to disguise them selves perfectly. They learned how to improvise and use every weapon. They knew how to tell the different between a person who could help them and someone who would scream for help. They each had at least one thing that they hadn't mastered. Maebel was good with any weapon and good at distracting guards, she wasn't that good at picking locks. Sky however was the best at picking locks, however Sky wasn't good at disguises. Myles had the most mathematical mind he could figure out where each guard was positioned and he was very good at figuring out how to get past the guards. Cleon, like Maebel, was also good with weapons, he also could determine who could be an assist and who would scream for help. Alex was good with taking down people without making a sound, he also was very good with disguise. All this took a month to master. They were finally ready to capture King Tybalt.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
The Capture of Tybalt  
  
"I'm not ready, I can't do this," said Maebel. Cleon was pulling her into the bushes and Maebel was trying to run away.  
"Maebel we need to do this, get a hold of yourself," whispered Thomas.  
"We're on enemy territory if they spot us we're as good as dead," said Sky.  
Every member of the Demon 6 were dressed in camouflage their faces were painted with mud as well as their hands. The boys were trying to keep Maebel from running away.  
"You've made it a duty to kidnap the King of Banazar, you can not run away!" said Cleon.  
The castle walls stood in front of them. The stone walls were more then ten feet high, they were there to keep out Nesca spies. Little did the people know that six fourteen year olds were about to climb those very walls and kidnap the Banazar King. Cleon was getting impatient.  
"We either climb that wall or die running away," Cleon said. They looked around checking for the enemy. No one was coming. They ran to the wall and flung grappling hooks over it and climbed up. They climbed up as quickly as they could, in order to not be seen by the enemy.  
When they reached the top of the wall Cleon flung a grappling hook at one of the guards and it caught on his back tearing a muscle. Cleon yanked the rope towards him and pushed the guard off the hook. They proceeded to a tower on the west wing of the castle. Alex quickly descended the stairs. Only skilled ears could hear that he had silently crept up upon the down stairs guard and had sliced his throat. Alex came back up the stairs looking pleased with himself and motioned for the rest to follow him. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they went through a door that led them into the rest of the castle. The King's room would be right above them. Alex then turned another corner and sliced another guard's throat. He pulled him aside and took his uniform. Alex now was dressed as a guard. They needed one more guard down then their mission would be as good as over. Sky turned the next corner and took out a hairpin and quickly opened the lock. He pushed back the door carefully and Cleon rammed a sword though the belly of an unarmored guard. Cleon carefully stepped on the guard, who was now lying on the floor, and pulled his sword out of him. This room led to another pair of stairs. Alex ran up the stairs and silently killed another guard he threw down the uniform, and this time Maebel put it on. She ran up stairs with the rest of Demon 6 and adjusted Alex's uniform.  
"Alex and Maebel," started Myles whispering, "You two need to escort Thomas into the King quarters."  
Sky was already down the hall getting another two uniforms, for himself and Myles. He crept up on two unsuspecting guards and sliced their throats silently. He pulled the sweaty grey uniform over him and pulled the helmet onto his head, he flung another uniform on to his shoulder and carried it over for Myles.  
"Sky and I will take the place of the two guards outside his door," Myles finished.  
"Cleon will also be on the look out," said Maebel.  
Maebel and the boys nodded. Maebel grabbed Myles arm and led him down the hall. As they had thought two guards stood outside the King's rooms. Maebel and Alex marched towards the guards. Cleon secretly was creeping along behind them.  
"Spies," said Alex in a deep voice.  
"Let the King see them," said the first guard to the second.  
They opened the door leading to the King's rooms. Cleon and Alex quickly took down the guards. Sky went down the hall dragging the two bodies with Cleon. Sky unlocked a closet and they threw the dead bodies in there. Cleon turned the corner and Sky went back to the door. Maebel, Alex and Myles were already inside.  
"A spy," said Alex, in the same deep voice.  
"Yes I can see," said King Tybalt, "What did he do?"  
Maebel pulled of her helmet. "Nothing I would call evil," she said.  
"Princess Maebel Celina," said the King bowing.  
"I dropped the Celina a long time ago," said Maebel drawing her sword. Alex and Myles followed this suit.  
"We're taking you under arrest," said Myles.  
"No, I don't think so," said Tybalt.  
"You might want to think twice about that," said Maebel.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the castle walls the Nesca army was moving in on the Banazar troops killing those who stood in their way.  
"Yna ouin dnuubc nayto?" Raul asked a Dwight. (Translated to: Are your troops ready?)  
"Yac nayto, eh dra yen yht uh vuud," replied a Dwight. (Translated to: Yes ready, in the air and on foot.)  
"Eh dra yen?" asked Raul. (Translated to: In the air?)  
"Taydrfehkc," said the Dwight, "Deathwings."  
"So you do speak English?" asked Raul.  
"Yes. And you humans ask one two many questions," said the Dwight. She ran into the trees.  
"On three, then," he yelled to her.  
  
She waved her hand as she disappeared. Raul walked towards a black tent, this was the same tent Michael of Isinghower, Taban of Garthen, Raul of Hawk's Peak, Logan of Misble, Kilik of Duxton, Hannah of Silver Lake, had a meeting in. Hannah was standing around the map in the middle of the room. Her face lacked expression.  
  
"Once we give the signal the Dwights and Deathwings will attack," said Raul as in entered the tent.  
  
"I'm worried, about Maebel," said Hannah. She looked up at Raul, tears streaked her face. "The whole fate of Nesca lies in the hands on fourteen and fifteen year olds..."  
  
"She'll be fine. Do what you told us, have faith," he said. He hugged his distressed friend.  
Just then Taban entered. "She's all right, isn't she?' he asked.  
"She'll be fine. Give the alert when ready," Raul told Taban.  
"No," said Hannah, gathering herself, "I'll do it."  
She marched out of the tent and got on her horse, Hope & Glory. Hope & Glory was most happy to see her master was about to ride her. She dug her heels into Hope & Glory to make her go into a gallop. This Hope did quickly. Hannah galloped to the front of the mass of people. She finally got to the front of the crowd. A huge Banazar army stood about two hundred feet away from them.  
"READY!" yelled Hannah in the loudest voice possible.  
If the first group of knights heard her, the rest would follow suit and attack.  
"NOW!" she yelled in the same loud voice. She made Hope & Glory gallop once more. The reached the enemy, the war had begun. Hannah pulled out her glaive and she began chopping away at Banazar troops, who fought back fiercely. Deathwings had begun raining down from the sky upon the Banazar troop. Deathwings were about the same size of a horse. Their wings however were seven feet across, and that was only one wing, the total wing span was fourteen feet. They had grey bodies and grey wings, which had edges like swords. Males were bigger then females and the females also always had green eyes. They spoke English and their own language of drakonack. Dwight's were on the back of these creatures. The Dwight's also ran through the horses attacking the Banazar troops. Hannah pulled a Dwight on to her horse and they both attacked the Banazar troops that were on foot. The Banazar troops were ugly looking humans. Their skin was a mutated green color and they carried spears and huge swords. Most of them were at least six feet tall. They wore silver helmets and armor. The armor was old and big, most of the helmets protected their heads, but did not allow them to see. Nesca's army wore a light metal. It was as good as any thick armor, but the difference was it was lighter and easier to move around in. Michael of Isinghower, Taban of Garthen, Raul of Hawk's Peak, Logan of Misble, Kilik of Duxton, and Hannah, was each leading different group of people. Raul, Logan, and Michael had made there way in front of Hannah and were attacking the generals of the Banazar army. The generals had gold rings around their arms, which were very visible. If the troops lost their leaders they would crumble without orders. Kilik was on the far left of Hannah, bring a troop towards another part of the Banazar army. Taban was on the right of Hannah near the mountain region, his troops were attacking over there. There's no way they can pass us, thought Hannah. A Banazar general had just hooked on to Hope & Glory. The horse reared in pain. The Dwight quickly jumped off and twisted her weapon. She attacked the general. Hannah tried to settle down Hope & Glory, but the flow of blood from her left leg was not easy to forget. Hannah tried to lead Hope & Glory back but it was no use, too many people were behind them. She jumped off her horse and pulled off some cloth off of her shirt and tied it around the horse's leg. Meanwhile the Dwight was still attacking the general. She had now pulled her weapon in two and had gotten on to his back. He ran around in circles trying to pull her off, but it was no use, she held on tight. She pulled his head back and sliced his throat. The Dwight then jumped off pushing him to the ground with her feet. Hope & Glory was now fine. Hannah had grabbed a mage and he had heeled her leg. Hannah was now back on Hope & Glory fighting another Banazar general.  
  
Back in the castle Maebel, Alex, and Myles were trying to get a hold of King Tybalt. Maebel had turned over a desk in order to get at him. King Tybalt was not going to go without a fight. Alex stood in front of him, and Myles behind.  
"Now!" shouted Alex.  
The two boys ran head on hoping to catch the King. The King ran left, where Maebel had anticipated. Alex and Myles collided. Ouch, thought Maebel. She ran behind Alex and slid at the King's feet knocking him over. Myles quickly rushed over holding his head. He pulled out some thick string from his pocket and tied it around Tybalt's hands. The King still struggled trying to get free. Alex walked over. Looking pleased with himself.  
"Don't think we've got him yet," said Maebel, "He's still trying to fight."  
"Cleon get in here!" yelled Alex to the door.  
Cleon came in with a grim expression on his face, which turned into a very please one at the sight of the King being held on the floor.  
Maebel had only spent a couple years learning basic magic. Cleon had spent a much longer amount of time, and he was still taking magic classes. Which Maebel wasn't very good at.  
"Can you put him under some sort of sleeping spell," asked Maebel.  
"I think," said Cleon, "But we'll have to knock him out first, he's still fighting."  
"May I do the honor?" asked Alex, stepping forward.  
"Of course," said Myles, bowing. "It would be a splendid thing."  
Alex walked to the desk and with a huge "crack" he pulled off a leg. He walked over to the King and sharply hit him on the head. The King stopped fighting instantly.  
"Good one," said Cleon, he laughed.  
"Thank you muchly," said Alex.  
Cleon raised his hands above the now unconscious King's body and recited an incantation. Maebel then started her own little spell, which lifted the King off the ground. She led him out the door raising him a little higher making sure he knocked his head.  
"Be careful!" yelled Myles.  
"Sorry, just had to make sure he was really knocked out," Maebel said.  
Maebel guided the floating body with her hands out the door. Sky and Thomas were standing outside waiting for them to arrive. They didn't need to use words to describe how they were feeling. Each member of the Demon 6 pulled off the armor and carefully left the castle. They exited the way they entered making sure no guards had taken the posts of the ones that were now dead. Guiding the King out of the enemy territory was the hardest, but Maebel did not exactly try her best not to hurt him. The fighting was still going on. A lot of the Banazar army had been destroyed. A river ran threw the woods which would lead them straight to camp. They'd all have to stay under water though, in order to not be seen. They walked towards the forest, making sure to keep low on the ground. Cleon put a non-breathing spell on each of them so they wouldn't have to breath under water. Maebel got in first, followed by Myles and the King, then Alex, Cleon then Sky. They swam down the river. Every now and again one of them looked up to see where they were, which wasn't very helpful because they couldn't see through the mass of trees. They finally reached their camp. Not many people had stayed back because they were needed to fight. Cleon found a messenger and told him to tell Hannah of Silver Lake that the King has been captured. The messenger had a look of confusion on his face, never the less he got on his horse and rode off to the battle field. Maebel, Cleon, Alex, Thomas, and Sky were so tired they could have slept for months, but they waited for Hannah's return. In half an hour, she had come back. The Demon 6 had waited for her in the general's tent.  
"Well done!" said Hannah.  
Maebel beamed, the rest of the boys smiled. Hannah opened her mouth a couple of times but closed it at the lack of words. Hawk had stumbled into the tent along with Michael, Taban, Raul, Logan, and Kilik, they also all looked pleased but lacked the words to describe it. Hawk ran over and hugged Maebel, she fell into his arms.  
The King was tied up properly and transported to Dio, where he would be questioned and eventually be-headed. Later after the King had been captured Nesca troops stormed into the castle killing those who wouldn't come quietly. The war had ended and Nesca had won losing only twenty-one men who had a memorial placed in Dio. It took only two years for the damage to be repaired. King Ashton still lacked a thought with what to do with the abandoned land of Banazar. Dio had suffered little damage, but most of the forts along the border had been destroyed. It was summer and people didn't want to work in the sun all day, so King Ashton held a ball for everyone in the surrounding cities that could attend.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
A Kiss  
  
"No, no, that's all wrong!" yelled Faith.  
"Well I like it," said Maebel.  
Maebel was standing in her mother's chambers on a stool modeling a dress she'd wear later that day. Cassandra, Paprika, Gaby, Samantha, Sasha, and Aphrodite were trying to help with the dress. Faith hated everything Maebel liked and vise versa.  
"Maebel please reconsider," said Faith. She circled Maebel.  
Maebel was wearing a short cut scarlet dress. It hung below her knees and the straps were thin.  
"I don't wanna wear a thick dress during summer!" cried Maebel.  
"Alright, Cassandra, Paprika, Gaby, Samantha, Sasha, and Aphrodite will all wear that same kind of dress," said Faith.  
Each of the girls grinned at each other. Maebel picked the scarlet fabric, Paprika picked the red, Sasha picked the yellow, Gaby picked a light blue, Cassandra picked a white color, Samantha picked a light green, and Aphrodite picked a pick color fabric. Faith's ladies in waiting made the dresses for the girls rather quickly. They next each had their made-up done. Soon enough they were walking down the halls.  
"You know those boys you hang out with," started Gaby.  
"Yes," said Maebel.  
"Are they serving?" finished Gaby.  
"No, the squires don't have to only the pages," said Maebel.  
"So this is your second year as a Squire?" asked Sasha.  
"Yep," replied Maebel.  
"Sixteen what a glorious age," said Aphrodite.  
The girls heard boys coming round the corner they kept walking. Maebel felt her stomach do a little flip-flop. The boys turned the corner, they were all dressed in their finest wear. It was the Demon 6. Maebel saw the saw the boys look at the girls in awe. Maebel had made a few minor changes to her dress. Maebel had traded dresses with Cassandra, and was now wearing white. She still had the straps but she had sleeves above her elbows that hung in fancy shreds around her hands. They were held up by elastic. The bottom of her dress were tassels of rainbow colors. Each of the girls had made their own alterations to their dress. Cassandra's scarlet dress was a little longer, Aphrodite had taken off the straps, Gaby had added little stars, Sasha had put sleeves on hers, and Samantha had put tassels all over hers, Paprika had made her straps thicker and she put a see through silk over her dress.  
"Hello, Princess," chorused the boys, as they bowed.  
"Salutations," said Maebel.  
"We were just on our way to the dining hall," started Myles, "Would you lovely ladies care to join us."  
All the girls giggled except Maebel.  
"I'm afraid your numbers are not great enough to accompany each of us without leaving one behind," said Mabel, very lady like.  
"Well seven of you, and seven of us," said Sky.  
"Since when have we been a group of eight?" asked Mabel.  
"Eric and Dean have just been hanging around with us, their not part of Demon 6 Maebel, don't worry," said Thomas.  
"Oh," said Maebel, relieved.  
"Well partner up then," said Gaby. The girls giggled again with the exception of Maebel. Myles walked to Gaby and took her hand, Thomas walked to Paprika, Alex walked to Aphrodite, Sky walked to Cassandra, Eric walked to Sasha, and Dean walked to Samantha.  
Maebel thought this most queer. The girls always gossiped and talked about who they liked. The boys they liked had partnered up with them.  
Cleon took Maebel's hand. He smiled. The boys led them down the hall to the dining hall. It was set up very nicely. The tables were decorated in white clothes and the plates were set and on each table was a vase of different colored roses flowers. They walked around a bit, talking to each other.  
Maebel looked up at Cleon, who was looking at Maebel's mother and father.  
"Oh, I wish they wouldn't do that," said Maebel, looking away. Her mother and father started to kiss.  
"Dearest Maebel, you still find that disgusting?" asked Cleon.  
"No, it's just when they..."she was cut off.  
Cleon had kissed her. He pulled away and Maebel noticed his eyes were pink. I'm such a dolt, its affection, she thought. Cleon smiled and resumed looking at Maebel's parents.  
"Did anybody see that," Maebel thought out loud.  
"Why?" asked Cleon, "Are you worried?"  
"No, but my mother would...." She was cut off again. Cleon had kissed her again, a little longer then last time. He was stunned when she kissed back.  
"Now stop cutting me off!" said Maebel sternly.  
"Sorry," said Cleon. He blushed.  
"Please be seated," said a castle servant.  
Maebel dragged Cleon over to where she'd be sitting. The rest of Maebel's ladies in waiting had done the same. Cleon and Mabel sat across from Ashton and Faith. The rest of the group sat at the same table.  
"Evening father, mother," said Maebel. She started to bow and turned it into a curtsy.  
"Evening King Ashton, Queen Faith," said Cleon bowing.  
"Evening," said both Ashton and Faith.  
Cleon and Maebel took their seats as the rest did. The meal was long and Maebel almost yelled at her father for commenting on Cleon. She flipped him a rude gesture under the table. After the meal, Cleon accompanied Maebel to the ballroom. The rest of the group followed. They were allowed to talk and let their dinner settle before dancing.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
Two Years Gone By  
During the next to years the entire Demon 6 had girlfriends, in Maebel's case boyfriend. The classes were hard but still fun. All squires had to help with the clean up of Banazar over the first year, which they did. Niles had set off an earthquake the second year, which made the old Banazar break into nine little islands. The new inhabitants were different tribes. Maebel and the rest of the Demon 6 had lived with one of these tribes. They called them selves "The Alba." It meant like peace. They learned a lot and in exchange the tribe learned a lot from the Demon 6. The tribe mage showed Maebel and Cleon how to call on different things with there magic. All of them learned how to build a shelter and a fire from scratch. Soon enough Maebel was eighteen. Her birthdays those two years were celebrated with fireworks and games for the surrounding cities. For her eighteenth birthday Maebel had gone to visit Hawk. She roamed around the countryside with the Demon 6. This would be that last time that she'd be able to do this with her friends.  
Not trying to spoil the story, but....the Demon six do not die. He-he.  
  
Hawk still hung around and helped around the castle. He now was in full control of the Thieves Kingdom so he had little time to spend with Maebel. Sky had told Thomas who told Myles who told Eric who told Cleon who told Niles who told Maebel that Sky liked her. Maebel always knew that, but the funny thing was she kind of liked him too. Cleon and Maebel were a couple. It wasn't allowed but the rules had given way to them. Hawk never liked Maebel in that flirtish kind of way, and Maebel was glad for that.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
Cleons Proposal  
  
"I'm not ready for this, not again," said Maebel. She was sitting in a street in Dio's market. "I'll kill my-self before I go back in that chamber."  
"You have to," whined Myles.  
"You've done it once. What's the harm of doing it again?" asked Sky.  
"No," said Maebel, "No, no, no!"  
"Oh, give it a rest!" shouted Cleon. "You've been like this all week!"  
Maebel got up, and brushed off her pants, which were now stained brown with the dust off the dirt street. She stood in front of Cleon with the most evil look on her face.  
"Leave-me-alone," she said, poking him with every word.  
She walked off, kicking dust at him as she turned around.  
"Act your age not your shoe size!!" he yelled at her.  
Maebel raised her hand and flipped him a very rude gesture with one of her fingers. Alex laughed.  
"Shut up!" Cleon yelled at him.  
"Well it serves you right," said Hawk. Who had been standing near a shop watching the whole time, "She's eighteen and still acts like a baby."  
"Girls," the boys all said at the same time, "can't live with them can't live without them."  
  
"They make me so mad sometimes!" yelled Maebel.  
"I'm amazed you've lived with them so long," said Cassandra.  
"Yeah,' said Maebel.  
Maebel sat alone with Cassandra. Cassandra was dressed kind of boyishly. She wore a dark green tunic, which she had ripped the sleeves off of, and white pants, that had been cut below her knees.  
They were on the castle grounds sitting near the fountain. The statue in the in water fountain was that of a mermaid that was sitting on a rock. She held a jug of some sort in her human-like hands and was pouring it into the fountain. She was a grey figure, and Maebel always found herself wondering what she would look like if she were in color.  
"It's only sometimes that they are complete morons," said Maebel, she smiled.  
Cassandra laughed. "So, you're getting made a Knight soon?" she asked.  
"Yep," said Maebel.  
"Scared?" asked Cassandra.  
"Would you be if you almost died the first time the chamber called you?" Maebel asked. She wore a frown on her face.  
"Sorry, that was a stupid question," said Cassandra.  
"There are no stupid questions, only stupid people," said Maebel.  
"That's funny, but not true," said Cassandra.  
Hawk had now appeared beside the fountain. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Curiosity killed the cat," said Maebel.  
"And satisfaction brought it back," said Hawk.  
Maebel stick her tongue out at him and put on a very childish pout. Hawk laughed. He loved to make her upset. He loved her childish pout.  
"Who's that?" asked Cassandra.  
"Hawk," said Maebel, she turned her back to him.  
"Friend?"  
"What about it?" asked Maebel, getting rather furious.  
"He's kinda cute," said Cassandra.  
"Back off," replied Maebel in a firm manner.  
"Well sorrrreeee," said Cassandra.  
"Cassie!" yelled Samantha, "I've been looking all over for you!"  
Cassandra got up to meet Sam. Maebel sat facing the two girls. Cassandra and Samantha hugged each other then Samantha curtsied and hugged Maebel. Samantha, Aphrodite, Gaby, Paprika, Cassandra, Sasha, had become Maebel's official ladies in waiting. They were almost always with Maebel.  
  
"Princess," started Sam, "Ugh, I mean Maebel."  
"Yes," said Maebel.  
"Cassie and I are needed in the dancing hall," she said, "King Ashton wants us to help make dresses for the ladies. We also have to over see the palace being decorated."  
"You can go, I'll see you later," Maebel said.  
Cassie and Sam curtsied and walked towards the castle.  
"Fine, don't look at us," said a familiar voice.  
"Sorry I didn't realize you were back there," said Maebel turning around.  
The Demon 6, were standing behind her, along with Hawk. Over the two years they had changed even more. Sky had taken to sword fights a lot more, and was the best Squire with swords. Sky had experimented with using two swords. He quickly became very good with two blades and now takes to using two rather then one. He was still good with opening locks and things. Thomas was quite good on horseback, he could do almost anything on his horse, Jail-sell. Thomas was also a very skilled at archery. Alex was good at quickly thinking up plans and Maebel had helped him with his sword fighting which he kept getting better at. Myles was the best at reading maps and mapping things in the correct places. He also loved exploring ruins. He and Maebel had found a large amount of interesting objects and Maebel and Myles had been putting spells on them and seeing there reaction. Myles had already found plants that could cure certain sicknesses, like the grenard plant could help an upset stomach and the bejan plant could heal wounds quickly. Cleon and Maebel were equal in everything they did. Their grades were the same, and they usually spent hours on the practice courts before they both gave up, because neither one of them was going to win. They both were good with maps and quickly thinking out attack plans. They both excelled with every weapon. The Demon 6, each still had their knowledge from kidnapping King Tybalt. Cleon secretly had liked Maebel since he first saw. He had given her little kisses now and again, but not anything that she'd think was odd Maebel had grown her hair longer, but it was still the normal color of coal black. She still had her green eyes. She'd grown taller and had gained a more girlish figure. Sky still had brown hair and bright blue eyes, which Maebel still adored. Sky was still the skinniest of the boys but he'd grown taller and was the same height as most of the boys. Thomas still had very light blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Thomas was the biggest of the group, he was very tall and he had more muscles then anyone. Myles still had long red hair and green-blue eyes. He thought wearing glasses and having long hair made him look smarter, and it did. Myles was the smallest of the group, he was shortest and had a very thin figure. Alex had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was almost as tall as Thomas was and Alex was a little muscular. Hawk was now twenty-one the oldest of Maebel's friend. He started ruling the thief's Kingdom at the age of eighteen. He still had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Maebel thought Cleon was the most attractive. He had black hair, which he still wore long and tied back in a ponytail, and hazel eyes, which changed colors to reflect his mood.  
"We guessed," said the boys.  
"Why do you hate me?" asked Hawk.  
"You-you!" started Maebel, "Oh, I don't know!"  
Hawk walked over to her. "Did your parents tell you anything?"  
"Like what?" asked Maebel. She turned her smile into a quizzical look.  
"Oh, nothing," said Hawk. He put his hands behind his head.  
"I think we need a little adventure," said Sky looking around Hawk at Maebel.  
"Yes, we haven't had one of those in a long time," said Myles.  
"There is nothing to do though," said Maebel.  
"Dear Maebel have you lost all adventure?" ask Cleon.  
"Sky kindly tell Cleon I'm not talking to him," said Mabel.  
"Cleon, Maebel's not talking to you," said Sky to Cleon.  
"Sky, ask Maebel...Ohh this is a child's game," Cleon said quite aggravated.  
"Well poo on you," said Maebel sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Trolls," said Myles, "We could go looking for trolls."  
"They've gone to live on their own island with the other creatures," said Alex.  
"How'd you figure that?" asked Thomas.  
"I didn't. I just guessed," said Alex he laughed.  
"Well then, what is there to do?" asked Thomas.  
"It's a beautiful summer day! We can do anything!" said Cleon.  
"Not quite," said Myles.  
"What?" asked Sky.  
"The ball is soon we can't leave," Myles said.  
"Ohh," chorused the boys.  
Cleon had inched next to Maebel and had started to sing. "Shall we dance? On a bright cloud of music shall we fly? Shall we dance? Shall we then say 'Goodnight and mean "Goodbye'? Or perchance, When the last little star has left the sky, Shall we still be together with our arms around each other, and shall you be my new romance? On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen. Shall we dance? Shall we dance? Shall we dance?" sang Cleon. Cleon twirled Maebel around as she sung along. She laughed. The boys had started the dance with each other. Cleon stopped and bent down on one knee. He pulled out a box from his pocket. It was a scarlet velvet. He opened it to reveal a gold ring with a Ruby on the top. The Ruby was round cut with diamonds on either side of it. Maebel put her hand up to her throat and gasped. "Cleon," she said quietly. "Maebel Celina, will you marry me?" Cleon asked. Maebel starred down at him in awe. A million thoughts buzzed in her head. She loved him but would her parents allow it? She was supposed to marry Prince Henry he was going to rule over Canca after his father died. Canca was a close alley, but Maebel never liked any of their people. What if she didn't survive the chamber? What if Cleon wanted children and she didn't? What if she couldn't have children? She had to have children they had to inherit the throne. What in the world would her parents say? What would Sky say? What about Hawk, Alex, Thomas and Myles? What would Paprika, Cassie, Sam, Aphrodite, Sasha, and Gaby say? What would Niles say? She knew what Niles would say. He would say "Listen to your heart. Ignore the rest of your body, quiet your mind." Maebel tried to stay calm. She couldn't. She was thinking too much. Cleon still was bent down on one knee looking up at her. His pink eyes looking back at her. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She couldn't make up her mind. She turned away. She saw Cleon stand up out of the corner of her eye. Maebel walked away. She didn't know where, anywhere but here. "Sorry Cleon," she whispered as she started to run. She ran to the stable. Mulan was sleeping on Darkstar. "Come on, we're leaving," said Maebel. Where? Asked Darkstar. More importantly. Why? Asked Mulan. "I've just got to get away," said Maebel. Maebel put the saddle and bridle on to Darkstar and Mulan jumped into the saddlebag. Maebel led Darkstar out of the stall and mounted him. She rode him out of the stable at a gallop. The castle started to fade away in the distance. They slowed down when the castle was almost no longer visible. "Cleon asked me to marry him," Maebel said finally. That's why you ran, said Mulan. Should've said yes, said Darkstar. "Too many questions were in my head," said Maebel. Like what everybody would think? Asked Mulan. And what your parents would say, said Darkstar. "Yes," sighed Maebel. They got to the edge of the country by nightfall. They took a boat to Langcard island. The men rowed the boat along without saying anything. Maebel paid the men and disembarked. They walked around and settle near a tree and fell asleep. A bright white light woke Maebel. "Child come with me," said the voice. Who is it? Thought Maebel. Maebel got up and followed the light. The gems on her bracelet began to glow. A painted picture of Dio stood in front of her. It started to move and turn into a realistic picture. Duke Rouge stood next to Maebel's father. He was talking to him. The picture then changed to Duke Rouge's room. On his desk were papers nothing odd. In the corner was a door. Maebel waited for it to open and it did. The room was all black except for a pearl white fountain. Maebel fell into the picture. She looked over the fountain and the reflection that looked back at her was her ten-year-old self. The reflection started to age. Ten to thirteen to fifteen then seventeen to eighteen to twenty to twenty-five the aging process sped up thirty to fifty then seventy and then ninety-eight. The wrinkled Maebel looked back at her. She saw her friends at there current age. First Demon 6 then her family. Niles and his wife and his children, Cadan and Amanda. King Ashton and Queen Faith started to age before her eyes finally she stared at their graves. Maebel looked up she couldn't take anymore. The mother goddess was trapped in the fountain. "Maebel help," she said in a voice barley above a whisper. "What can I do," said Maebel, she moved over to the goddess. "Ares has a deal with Duke Rouge. They're going to kill you. I'm trapped here so I can't help you. Each gem on that bracelet will allow you to call on a friend, family member, god or goddess. You can't pick which, they're already picked. They can fight or give you help. I can only be released when Duke Rouge is destroyed. Maebel please help..." She was cut off the fountain had sucked her back inside. Her face turned to stone on the fountain. Maebel was thrown out of the picture. She landed with her back against the tree. Mulan curled up by her side and Darkstar laying down on the other side of her. She mentally shook herself and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
Returning Home To A Nasty Surprise  
  
Come on, said Mulan, we have to go. Darkstar stood up and shook himself. Maebel stood up and yawned. "Okay I'm ready let's go," she said. Maebel put Darkstar's saddle back on and swung her leg over him and got herself comfortable. Mulan jumped on Darkstar and climbed on to his head.  
  
Home? Asked Darkstar. "Yes," said Maebel. Good, said Mulan. Maebel laughed. She didn't tell them about the dream. They got on board the boat to take them back to Nesca. Maebel got off Darkstar and ran beside him. The got back to Dio around noon. Maebel lead Darkstar to the stable. She took off the saddle and hosed him down. She washed him then led him out to the pasture. She walked into the ring with him and got on to his bare back. Mulan jumped on to the fence and watched. Maebel hung off of Darkstar's side as the started to trick ride. Maebel worked her way on to her back and stood up she jumped down and hung off his other side. She jumped off and let Darkstar hang out with his horse buddies. Mulan followed Maebel as she entered the castle. Maebel didn't speak. She walked to the east side of the castle. She walked down a long hallway and stopped in front of Duke Rouge's door. She pulled out a hairpin and stuck it in the lock she opened it and walked in. She shut the door and locked it behind her. She walked to the door behind his desk. She looked around. He wasn't home. You saw this in a vision didn't you? Asked Mulan. "Yes," said Maebel quietly. The door didn't have a handle or a doorknob of any sort. It just had a big black square on the middle of it. Maebel pressed her hand against it. It burned her hand, she pulled it away and quickly put an ice spell on her hand. Smart, said Mulan. "Well sorry," said Maebel, "You try and do it." No thanks, said Mulan. Maebel coated her hand with more ice and pressed her hand up to the black square again it still stung her hand but she held it. The door finally swung open. There was the fountain she'd seen. Goddess, said Mulan. The cat rushed over to the Mother Goddess. "She's in the fountain," said Maebel, "We've got to kill Duke Rouge before he kills me." Duke Rouge? Asked the cat. "Yes" But he was so.. "Nice?" No. "Yea." Okay, so we have to kill him to get the goddess out? "Yes, but something tells me it's not that simple." Maebel turned around the black door had shut. She glared at it. Open, a voice in her mind hissed, open! The black door swung open. "Come on. Something tells me we're not welcome here. Lets go," said Maebel. I'll be glad to, said Mulan. They walked out of the black door and watched it shut behind them. Maebel walked over to Duke Rouge's desk. Don't, hissed Mulan. Maebel rummaged through the paper. She pulled out a folder. It read: Plans; in huge red writing. There was only one paper in the folder. The paper said: Locked. Whatever, thought Maebel. She put folder away. Mulan had already walked out the room. Maebel followed after her.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
The Chamber  
  
"What did I do?" asked Cleon. Maebel was walking down a hallway. She didn't know where she was going. "Nothing," replied Maebel. Cleon sighed. Maebel knew what he'd done. And she had a certain question she had to answer. Cleon followed Maebel. He started to talk a few times then stopped. Maebel stopped dead in front of Cleon. He bumped into her. Maebel turned around to see Cleon's eyes in a green color. "Give me time," said Maebel, "What you asked me could change my whole life. That's a big deal. Let me finish my dream, then I'll give you an answer." Cleon nodded and turned away. Maebel placed her hand on his shoulder. "As for being friends, I think the Demon 6 is getting restless," Maebel said, she grinned. "O my gosh! Thomas he's going into the chamber right now!" said Cleon. They both turned around and ran towards the room to the chamber. They bumped into a lot of people on the way but they reached the room just in time. The rest of the Demon 6 was gathered around Thomas. Maebel walked over to Thomas. "You'll be fine." She kissed him on the cheek. Thomas blushed.  
The rest of the boys reassured Thomas. Someone called Thomas to go into the chamber. Maebel ducked into Cleon's arms. He held her. Thomas disappeared behind the steel door. Hours passed. Most people came back and forth between the rest of the castle and the chamber. The Demon 6 stayed and waited. It was getting late and they were all getting tired. Cleon held Maebel while she slept.  
The steel door creaked open and out stumbled Thomas. He mumbled something then fell over. Sky, Myles, and Alex rushed over to him and picked him up. Cleon held Maebel in his arms and carried her back to Thomas's room. The boys walked quietly down the hall. They opened Thomas's room and laid him down on the bed. Cleon situated Maebel on a chair and helped with Thomas. The boys were getting cold water trying to cool him down. He woke up and said thanks and fell back asleep. Cleon snuggled next to Maebel. Alex sat on the couch with Sky, they were both asleep fast. Myles fell asleep at Thomas's desk.  
  
Maebel woke up in the early hours of the morning. Cleon was still snuggled next to her. Maebel sighed. The boys were still asleep.  
Come out, come out. Wherever you are, cried the chamber.  
Maebel snorted and fell asleep. When she woke up Myles was gone and Alex, Sky and Cleon were standing around. Thomas was still in bed, exhausted.  
"Where's Myles?" asked Maebel. "In the chamber," said Sky. "We were waiting for you to wake up," said Alex. Cleon picked the sleepy Maebel up and carried her back to the chamber's room. He sat her on a chair in the room and they waited for Myles. The wait was long but soon enough Myles stumbled out. He instantly fell over and Sky rushed over to him. Alex and Sky carried him back to his room, which was right next to Thomas's and settled him. Maebel and Cleon silently helped. Sky soothed Myles with cold water. Sky looked outside. "My turn," he whispered. "Oh Sky!" said Maebel. She got up from the chair she was sitting on and ran to him. She squeezed him then let go. "You'll be fine." "I only hope," said Sky. The Alex, Cleon, and Maebel walked him to the chamber. They walked along not saying anything. People hugged Sky. Family members and schoolteachers hugged and kissed him. A man called his name once the chamber had opened. He walked in and the door slammed behind him. Just as they did with Thomas, people came and went. Cleon, Maebel and Alex waited for their friend in silence. After hours he fell out of the chamber. Maebel ran over to him. His chest wasn't heaving like Thomas's and Myles were. Maebel sensed some wrong. She put her ear to his heart. "He's not breathing!" Maebel screamed. She ripped his shirt open to hear better. "His heart's stopped!" she cried. Alex started to pump his heart. "Breath into him," Alex commanded Maebel. Maebel put her mouth over Sky's and breathed into him. His chest rose then fell. They did this for a couple of minutes. Cleon was channeling his magic through Sky. Alex rushed away to call for help. A couple of people rushed to their aid they carried Sky away to the infirmary. Maebel watched as Sky's life less body was rushed down the hall. Maebel started to cry. Cleon turned her around and hugged her. Maebel grabbed Alex to pull him into the hug. "I don't want to lose anyone else," said Maebel. "We haven't lost anyone, and we're not going to," said Alex. "But they're barely alive," said Maebel. "They're alive," said Cleon.  
  
Alex and Cleon kept watch on Thomas and Myles over night. Maebel sat with Sky. He hadn't woken up. Maebel pulled out a book and began to read. She glanced at Sky every now and again. Alex and Cleon entered the room. "Thomas and Myles are being moved into the infirmary with Sky," said Cleon. "As for me," started Alex, "I have to go into the chamber." Maebel got up and hugged Alex. "You be careful," she said. Cleon and Maebel escorted Alex to the chamber. Several people were waiting for him. They gave him words of advice and hugged him. The chamber door hissed open. "Good luck," said Cleon to Alex. Alex nodded and entered the chamber. Maebel sighed, she hoped he'd be fine. Maebel sat down on a chair and Cleon started pacing. One hour passed then two then three. Hours drawled passed. People started to gather around. The first aid crew came in. They waited and finally the steel door hissed opened. Alex stumbled then fell over just as everyone else did. The first aid crew rushed over to him. They hurried him out of the room and into the infirmary. Cleon and Maebel followed. They sat with him for hours. He woke up a couple of times but couldn't produce the energy to say anything. Cleon announced it was his turn and walked out of the room. Maebel didn't know what to do but she followed him anyway. A bunch of people were waiting for him they greeted him and wished him luck. Maebel stood away from the crowd. Once everyone had said what they wanted to say he hugged Maebel. "Don't worry about me," said Cleon, "I'll be fine." "Right," said Maebel. "I'm a big tough boy," said Cleon. He pulled Mabel away from him. He brought her close to him and kissed her. Maebel held him, their lips locked. Maebel turned her head away and snuggled into him. "Promise me," she said, "You won't do anything stupid." "You know me," said Cleon. He turned around. The steel door hissed open once to devour Maebel's last friend. Cleon walked to the door and disappeared as it shut. Maebel made herself comfortable. She knew the wait was going to be a very very long one. She changed positions every so often so she wouldn't cut off the circulation to any part of her body. First aid started to com into the room along with other people. Cleon's family and friends. Hours passed and finally Cleon walked out of the chamber. He was badly torn up. He fell over after a long walk away from the chamber. He was scratched all over and skin hung from his lifeless body. Maebel couldn't bear to look at him. The first aid people quickly took him to the infirmary. Maebel sat in the room for hours. She didn't want to see Cleon in the state that he was in. Maebel heard a familiar noise. The chamber door hissed open. Cleon fell out. "Cleon?" whispered Maebel. Cleon shook himself and stood up. He walked over to Maebel. "Cleon?" asked Maebel again. Cleon was so close to her she could see his breath rising in the air. Finally Cleon put his mouth upon Maebel's and sucked the air out of her. He vanished and left Maebel to gasp for air. She put her hands up to her throat and tried to breath. Air wouldn't enter her lungs though. She fainted. Hours later she woke up and noticed that she was in the same place. No one had noticed her. She got up and walked down the infirmary. Five members of the Demon 6 were laying on bed that were next to each other. Maebel found Cleon and pulled a chair close to his bed. He was breathing lightly. That couldn't have been him then, thought Maebel. He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "I told you I'd be fine," he whispered. "I never doubted you," said Maebel. He feel asleep again. Maebel knew that the next week was going to be a hard one. She was going to go into the chamber long after her friends did. The week went on as usual. Classes were hard because they were missing so many people. Maebel couldn't concentrate, she was too worried about her friends. Maebel was bored beyond belief that week.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
Maebel's Battle  
  
Maebel walked into the chamber room. A lot of people were waiting to say their piece to her. Maebel made her way across the room. She muttered "thank you" and mumbled "yes" at people to make them think that she was paying attention. Maebel's mother and father sighed "Good luck" to their now grown up girl. Maebel looked around for the Demon 6. The now complete and healed group walked towards her. "Cleon!" Maebel yelled before embracing him, "I thought..." "I'm fine," he whispered. Maebel let go of Cleon and looked a the rest of Demon six and hugged them each in turn. "Be careful," said Alex. "You'll be fine," said Thomas. "Good luck," said Sky. "Use your head," said Myles. "Thanks," replied Maebel. The chamber door hissed open. Maebel gave her friends a longing look before turning to face her parents. They bowed their heads. With no one else to look at she walked pass the steel door and into the chamber. Color swirled around Maebel. She felt like she was getting knocked against a hard wall, yet she couldn't see one. She landed in a tree. Hanging upside down. What the? She thought. She swung herself on to the tree the right way and quickly climbed down. She found herself in the forest near the castle. She looked around. Wasn't this supposed to be horrifying? Deathwings and Dwights were in the air. Were the Dwights attacking? They had to be, because the Deathwings were falling out of the air. Something golden glided over the chaos. A griffin? Thought Maebel. It was. The golden bodied bird flew over the battle separating the beasts. Its tail trailing a golden dust in the sky. Maebel looked across to the castle. It was a sorcerer doing this. It was just an image. It wasn't real. Maebel was hurled into a white room. Nothing but white. It was like being in a box. Suddenly something folded up from the floor. It was some kind of person. The figure turned around. Maebel saw it's face it was a boy. Dark haired, pink eyed. Cleon!? Thought Maebel. He was frozen into a dancing position. "Shall we dance? On a bright cloud of music shall we fly? Shall we dance? Shall we then say 'Goodnight and mean "Goodbye'? Or perchance, When the last little star has left the sky, Shall we still be together with our arms around each other, and shall you be my new romance?" He twirled around on his stand as he sung. "On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen. Shall we dance? Shall we dance? Shall we dance?" sang the Cleon figure. The figure made a mechanical noise then stopped. Duke Rouge appeared behind him. "Well. What have we here?" he asked. Maebel shook her head. What else could she do. She wasn't aloud to speak. Duke Rouge paced around the figure. A music box! Thought Maebel. Maebel looked around the room. The now white walls were golden and paved with jewels. Duke Rouge snapped something off the statue. Immediately a cry came from the statue. Oh my goodness, thought Maebel. "Now wouldn't it be a pity if this poor little music box statue broke?" asked Duke Rouge. Duke Rouge released a white fire from his palm. The statue screamed and was engulfed in flames. The scream was so great Maebel had to cover her ears. The figure of Cleon started to melt and was gone. "Nooo!" shouted Maebel. She immediately covered her mouth. "Tut tut," said Duke Rouge, "you're not aloud to speak." "What are you planning!" shouted Maebel. She no longer cared about not speaking in the chamber. Even though her voice pierced through her ears as she spoke she continued. "Nothing of your business girl!" yelled back Duke Rouge. "What are you doing to the mother goddess?" asked Maebel. Duke Rouge drew his sword. "You know to much." Flames encircled them. "Too bad you won't live long enough to tell anyone." Duke Rouge walked though the flames. They started to close in on Maebel. Well I doubt I can survive this, thought Maebel. She tried to keep in the middle of the circle. She couldn't run anywhere. Maebel closed her eyes. Maybe it won't hurt as much, she thought. Maebel was suddenly thrown out of the chamber. The steel door hissed open. Maebel felt ice cold floor touch her cheek as she collided with the floor. She heard six pairs of feet run towards her. Cleon lifted her head on to his lap. His eyes were grey with worry. Maebel smiled. Sky, Alex, Myles, and Thomas were there. Cleon picked Maebel up and headed to the infirmary. Maebel had entered the chamber in the morning and it was almost midnight. She fell asleep in Cleon's arms. When they got to the infirmary Cleon placed Maebel on a bed. "Let's stay with her," suggested Sky. "She's burnt and bruised. We should bandage her up," said Myles. Thomas got a bruise balm and some lotion that would heal the burn. Alex found the bandages. "Well how are we supposed to get the bruises under her clothes?" asked Thomas. "We can't exact strip her down. That would be morally wrong. Wouldn't it?" asked Sky. "Cleon you do it," said Alex, "You're her boyfriend." "Right. But that doesn't give me any right to see her naked," said Cleon. "Well what if she's badly bruised?" asked Sky. "She'll live," argued Cleon. "Okay. Let's cover the bruises we can see," said Myles. Maebel had long cuts down her arms and cuts all over her legs. Myles and Sky helped apply the balm and Cleon and Alex wrapped her up. Thomas helped tie the bandages.  
  
Noon the next day Maebel started to wake up. She looked around the room. The boys were gone. That's odd, thought Maebel. She threw the covers off her and tried walking. She could do it that was a plus. She walked around the room. Mulan was gone as well. It wasn't like Mulan to desert Maebel. 


End file.
